


A Royal Mystery

by kaitycakes526, ladynoir2431



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Murder, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycakes526/pseuds/kaitycakes526, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir2431/pseuds/ladynoir2431
Summary: He sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He was training in the court yard of the Dupain Cheng kingdom having fled his own under the cover of night. He had been accused of killing the Queen by his father and no one believed him except for a small black kitten that was the reason he got out and his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

He sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. he was training in the court yard of the Dupain Cheng kingdom having fled his own under the cover of night. He had been accused of killing the Queen by his father and no one believed him except for a small black kitten that was the reason he got out and his brother. Just then he blocked another blow and knocked the attacker to the ground

"Man don't you ever lose Chat?" asked a tall knight

"I can't other wise who will protect the royal family?" Chat asked as the princess walked up. "Oh hello your highness." he said trying not to give anything away. he had fallen for the princess and he knew that as a knight he couldn't do anything. If only they knew about his other life.

"Hello sir Chat." Princess Marinette greeted back with a light nod as well as nodding to the other knight.

"Milady, my I ask what brings you to the court yard?" Chat asked her

"Just simply roaming the castle. I saw you two sparing and I paused to watch." She explained with a small smile. Marinette had always liked watching Chat Noir spar since he came to the castle. The two had gotten close during their short interactions but she could see how determine and kind he was.

"I see well I'm glad you enjoyed it your highness."

The princess nodded and smiled to them. "Well, I'll leave you two for now so you can continue. Thank you for allowing me to watch." She smiled before walking along the path back to the palace.

One of the knights followed her with his gaze and Chat sighed "Luka let it go." He said

"What? Do not lie and say you do not think the princess is the most beautiful in the lands." Luka replied with a smirk.

"Yes Luka she is, but she is to marry a prince..." he trailed off. "Not a knight."

Luka sighed and nodded. "Yes, too bad that we are just knights. I guess we'll have to make sure no Princes that can't fend for themselves get to her."

"Yeah..." he sighed.

Princess Marinette walked back into the palace and smiled as she walked around. She soon made her way to the throne room where her Mother and Father were. "Hello Mother, Father." She formally greeted while bowing.

"Ah Marinette you came." Tom smiled. He had some very good news for her.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"How would you like to have a personal guard...you can chose who you want, as long as they have plenty of experience."

Princess Marinette looked at her parents in slight shock, but still happy. "I think that sounds like a great idea. And I have the perfect person in mind. Sir Chat Noir, he's done very well from what I've seen and he is both determined and kind. I think he would be a good choice."

Sabine smiled and nodded. "That is who we hoped you would pick."

"Thank you both for this." She smiled happily.

"You are quite welcome dear." Tom said as she smiled.

Marinette looked around before looking back at her parents. "May I go tell Sir Chat about his promotion? Or would you like me to bring him here so you may tell him?" She asked, excited to let him know the news.

"You may tell him, I'll have his room ready for him. Right next to yours."

She smiled, nodded and bowed to both of her parents before hurrying out and re-tracing her steps back to the courtyard where she last saw him. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to the great news.

Nathaniel was in the court yard looking around when Marinette came looking for Chat. "Oh hello princess." He smiled a little coldly

Marinette stopped short and gave an uneasy smile to Prince Nathaniel. "Prince Nathaniel, I did not know you were visiting today." Her replied, stepping back slightly.

"Yes, well I thought I would get familiar with the castle since I'll soon be staying here." He said moving closer to her.

"Y-yes, o-of course." She sighed, though the betrothal to him was not something that was ideal. "I was just going off to find one of the knights, he has been promoted to a higher post." She explained, looking for a way out of Nathaniel's grasp but couldn't find one as she backed up closer to the wall.

"Now, now…is that anyway to talk to your future husband?" He asked her backing her all the way to the wall.

She jumped slightly as her back hit the wall and looked up at him nervously. "Forgive me Prince Nathaniel, I meant no harm saying what I did. I was just following King Thomas's orders by doing so." She replied, bowing her head to hid her fear stricken face. She never got a good feeling when he was around her.

"Well you'll just have to think of a way to make it up to me, now wont you?" He asked trailing his hand down her arm.

Princess Marinette looked at him shocked and pushed his hand away. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked, upset and slightly scared of his intentions.

"Your going to be mine in a week...you had better get used to it." He said grabbing her arm.

Just then Chat walked around the corner and growled. He did not like Nathaniel, never did. He didn't trust him, but there wasn't anything he could do since Marinette was betrothed to marry him since she was born...and it made him sick.

She squirmed and tried to get out of his hold when she saw Chat. "Sir Chat Noir." She called, stooping the struggle and a small blush coming to her face. She didn't want him to see what Nathaniel was like around her. "I-I have news for you from the King and Queen." She explained, hoping Nathaniel would let her go so she could talk to him.

Nathaniel growled and let her go, "Remember what I said." He told her then walked away.

Chat walked up to her and looked at her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked her

She bit her lip nervously and nodded her head. "Yes," She muttered

"You don't have to be nervous around me milady." He said softly rubbing her arm gently to get the pain he was sure was there gone.

She sighed and looked to make sure that Nathaniel was out of sight and earshot. "Can we go somewhere else? I still have to tell you the news from the King and Queen."

"Yes of course." He said and led her to the gardens, next to the barracks.

Princess Marinette stayed close to him as they walked until she calmed down enough. "The King and Queen have promoted your position." She stated, a small smile coming to her face as she looked down.

"Oh?" He asked confused "To what?"

"A personal guard. To me." She answered, smiling up at him.

"R-really?" He asked her shocked.

She nodded. "Yes, they asked me who I would like after proposing the idea to me. You were the first and only knight that I thought of."

"T-thank you princess..." He smiled.

She nodded and glanced around the gardens, her mind wandering to her impending marriage to Prince Nathaniel. As she thought about her impending doom, as she saw it, her smile fell and a small frown replaced it.

"Are you alright?" He asked her

"Yeah, just thinking about how lucky I am to be marrying Prince Nathaniel in a week." She sighed, repeating what she usually answered when others asked the same question, though she never meant it when she said it.

"You aren't happy with that jerk are you...?" He asked before mentally slapping himself. "Sorry...that was out of place."

She chuckled lightly and smiled. "There is no need to be sorry, but it is true. I am not happy." She sighed and stopped, looking at one of the trees in the garden. "I always dreamed of marrying for love, like my parents did. But instead, I was told that the arrangement between Prince Nathaniel and I is how my life is, how it should go. I feel like I will not get my fairytale love story like I dreamed."

"I know the feeling..." Chat sighed confusing her.

"What do you mean Chat?" She asked.

"I can't...sorry..." He said running from his past again. "Thank you for telling me about the promotion..." He said bowing. Then he turned to hide the tears but before he could leave, she grabbed his arm gently.

"Sir Chat, please know that you can talk to me. Being my personal guard means that you and I will be very close. I will not force you to tell me, but know that I will be here when you are ready too." She explained before letting go of his arm. "I will walk around the gardens for a while longer, to clear my head before dinner." She stated, letting him know where she will be.

"Thank you princess..." He said and looked down hiding the tears. He couldn't ever tell her about his past or who he was really.

She nodded and walked along the path more, thinking back to her new guard as she worried slightly about him. Though she was confused as to why she was, she simply thought of is as normal for him being her Personal Guard.

He walked away and back to his solitary area and cried as he thought back to her...dead in his arms and his father accusing him of doing it. The only ones that believed him were his two friends Claire and Shuran and his brother Ambrose. He hadn't seen any of them since he ran from the execution after Shuran and Ambrose got him out.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ambrose sighed as he and Shuran were in the court yard practicing again. Ambrose was distracted so again Shuran beat him. Which wasn't normal before Adrien had to run.

Shuran stepped back and looked down at the prince. "You seem distracted Your Highness." He stated before holding his hand out to help him up.

"I can't help it Shuran...I stay distracted..." He muttered getting up.

"I understand my Prince." He stated before looking around and whispering in his ear. "My sister should be getting word from him soon."

"Yes...I..." He looked down.

Shuran placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded comfortingly. As he looked up, he saw his sister walking over to them with a small smile on her face. "Sister. What a nice surprise." Shuran announced.

Ambrose looked up and had a hopeful look on his face that she had good news and that Adrien had gotten somewhere safe.

Claire smiled as she walked over to the two. Once near them, she curtsied to Prince Ambrose and sent a smile to her brother. "Greetings Prince Ambrose, dear brother." She smiled, a slight blush on her face as she smiled to Ambrose.

"Hello Lady Claire." Ambrose said as well.

"I come bringing news." She whispered. "I just got a message from a knight in the Dupain-Cheng Kingdom, one that we know well." She smiled as she clued them to whom she heard from.

"Chat?" Ambrose asked

"Yes your highness." She answered. "It seems he had made it there safely."

"That's good..." He sighed.

"I'm glad to hear he did." Shuran smiled before turning to Ambrose. "I believe that a wedding is coming up in that kingdom, yes?" He asked both of them.

"I believe so...I think to that sleazy prince Nathaniel..."

Claire shivered slightly at the mention of the prince. "I think every lady in any kingdom gets a bad feeling when in the same room as him." She politely stated.

"Yeah...well I hate his ass..." Ambrose said in a manner that wasn't proper for a prince...so his father would say. "Its his fault that my brother had to run..." he said he didn't have proof but he was sure that it was the slimeball prince that had something to do with his mother's death.

"Prince Ambrose, you know we have no real proof of that." Shuran whispered, glancing around.

"My brother is right Your Highness. We cannot prove what our hunches tell us." She added in a hushed tone.

"I'll find something...some freaking way..." He said

Claire sighed and bowed her head. "Yes Your Highness."

"Forgive me Lady Claire..." He sighed and nodded back. "Shuran I’m going to retire to my room.

Shuran nodded. "Of course Your Highness. I will escort my sister safely out of the palace if you should need me." He replied.

"Very well..." He sighed and walked back to his room.

Shuran walked his sister out of the palace, both talking about whatever they could before she had to leave. Once at the gate, they gave each other a quick hug before Shuran turned and went back to the palace and made his way to Ambrose's room.

Ambrose sighed and fingered then necklace around his neck that had a fox tail on it. He was the true fox knight unlike that fire freak that showed up when Nathaniel did.

Shuran stopped in front of the door and lightly knocked on it. "Prince Ambrose, it's Sir Shuran. May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course my friend." He said

Shuran walked in and smiled at his friend before closing the door. "I know you miss him, we all do." He stated once the door was closed.

"He's my twin Shuran..." He sighed. "I...just wished I knew why father won't listen to me...he won't even let me go 'look' for him..."

"I do not know why either, otherwise you know I would tell you." He reassured.

"Shuran...I want you to do something...Timber wolf." He smiled

Shuran looked down at his bracelet. "What do you need done?"

"I need you to go to the kingdom in two days for the engagement ball and see if you can track something down. I am not allowed to go."

"Yes Your Highness. What is it that I am tracking down?"

"That Firefox...I'm sure he'll be there and he...I saw him leaving mother's room before Adrien found her. I believe that he has something to do with it...as well as..." He trailed off looking down. He never told either of their friends that he believed his own father killed their mother.

"As well as what?"

"I-I can't...not here...if you see Chat...give him this..." He said handing him Adrien's insignia ring

Shuran took the ring and nodded. "Of course, Ambrose. The moment I see him I'll make sure he gets this."

"Thank you Shuran..." He said "Thank you..."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Chat sighed as he sat in his room. He did not want to go to the dumb ball.

Timber Wolf had asked one of the other Knights where Chat Noir's room was, saying he was an old friend here with his Kingdom, and soon was standing in front of his door. He softly knocked and waited for him to answer.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sir Chat Noir? I was sent to give you a message. May I come in?" Timber smiled, excited to see his best friend again.

"Sent? By who?" He asked weary and got up keeping a hand on his sword.

Timber smirked before replying. He couldn't say that he was sent by Prince Ambrose. However, Claire was their wildcard. "By a young Lady Claire, she was very clear on having me speak with you. May I come in?"

"C-Claire?" If it was Claire then the man must be...he ran to the door and opened it. "Timber Wolf..."

"Took you long enough." Timber smirked before stepping in and giving his best friend a hug. "Goodness I missed you!" He exclaimed before letting go.

"You have no idea." He said hugging him back. "How is everyone? Ambrose and Claire...?" He asked shutting the door.

"They are well, Prince Ambrose misses you and Claire has been waiting for that letter of yours for days before we got it.' He explained once the door was closed and then went into his pocket. "And before I forget, the Prince was persistent that you get this. I promised I would give it to you the moment I saw you." He explained before taking out his insignia ring."

"My ring...but father took that..." He said taking the ring.

"Prince Ambrose got it back somehow." He stated.

"W-Will you tell my brother thank you for me?" He asked taking his glove off and slipping it on.

Timber smiled and gave a short bow. "Of course, Prince Adrien." He whispered.

"I-I know that were alone...b-but please don’t...you don’t know who could be listening..." Chat said.

Timber nodded and stood back up. "Of course Chat. My appologies"

"It’s fine Timber." He said. "So what brings you here?"

"I was asked to bring you that," He started before leaning close to Chat's ear. "And to keep watch of a certain Firefox." He added, barely above a whisper so only Chat could hear.

"Can I ask you to keep an eye on someone else while you are here?"

Timber nodded. "Of course, who?"

"Prince Nathaniel...

Timber shook his head slightly in annoyance. "He's the one to marry the Princess here, correct?"

"Yes but there's something about him...look I was made the princess's personal guard...I just don’t trust him." He said and Shuran could tell there was more to it.

Timber looked into Chat's eyes before smirking. "You've fallen for her."

"N-No of course not."

"You cannot lie to me Chat Noir, I've known you too long." Timber chuckled.

"It does not matter if I have..." He sighed. "In this kingdom I am just a knight...and every where else I am a murderer..."

"I know, we are trying our best." He reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know..." He sighed as he took his mask off. Practically the first time since he escaped. "I just don't know what else to do...I can't take running for the rest of my life Shuran...He'll find me eventually..."

Princess Marinette was outside Chat's door, ready for the Ball and wanting to walk down with Chat until she had to enter with her betrothed. She was about to knock when she heard a new voice. She slowly opened the door, her curiosity taking over her as she opened the door and seeing Chat without his mask. She stood there just looking in confusion at the two of them.

"We will not let you down Pr-" Timber started before noticing the figure near the door.

Chat saw the door and he quickly turned from view. "H-Hello Princess..." He said putting his mask back on .

Marinette walked in and looked at both of them. "What's going on here?" She wearily asked.

"I-I..." He looked away down. "Timber p-please..."

Timber discreetly nodded before turning to Marinette. "Princess, I am Sir Timber Wolf. It is an honor to meet you." He introduced with a bow.

"Sir Timber Wolf? How do you know...him?" She replied, not know what she should call Chat as he looked familiar bit she couldn't place where she knew him from.

"Princess...can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Yes," She muttered as Timber went over and closed the door again.

Chat sighed and looked at Timber "Guard the door..." He said. Timber nodded and went outside the door to make sure no one disturbed them. Chat sighed and took his mask off. Then he looked at Marinette.

She tilted her head as she looked at him closely. She slowly recognized him and straightened her head, still unsure. "Prince Adrien?" She muttered so only the two of them would hear.

"Y-Yes..." He muttered

"Y-You're here, you've been here. But, why? How?" She studdered, not scared of him but more scared if someone found out he was here. She didn't believe he had killed his mother like others did.

"I-I've been h-hiding...I’ve h-had too..."

"You could have told me." Marinette sighed, looking down.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't know who t-to trust..." He said looking down.

She took a breath before looking back at him. "You're safe, that's all that matters right now."

"Y-You a-aren't going to t-tell your father?" He asked shocked.

"Of course not. This is not my secret to tell. You do know that not everyone thinks you did it, correct?" She reassured.

"Only three people..." He muttered.

"There are more then you think." She smiled, knowing that her parents would believe him if he explained himself.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Do you think that everyone is under the verdict your father ruled? That is another reason that I am forced to marry Nathaniel." She sighed.

"W-what? H-He's under my father's rule..." He muttered.

She just nodded, nervous about what would happen to her kingdom when they were married.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered.

"It is not your fault." She muttered

"It's my father who’s doing this..." He mumbled.

She nodded before clearing her throat. "We need to get going." She sighed. "The ball is waiting, along with....him."

"Yeah..." He sighed and put his mask back on. Then walked to the door and knocked. "Timber?"

"Chat, Princess." Timber answered as he slowly opened the door.

"Princess...Timber will be watching as well..." He told her.

Princess Marinette nodded and turned to Timber. "Thank you Sir Timber Wolf."

"It is my pleasure Your Highness." Timber replied with a bow

"Timber...Thank you..." He told his best friend. He nodded and the three walked down to the ballroom, Marinette between the two knights.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette could feel her anxiety building as they neared the ballroom. It building more as she saw Nathaniel standing by the door waiting for her.

"Ah there you are Princess Marinette." He said looking at the two knights. "Who is this one? He looks familiar."

"Sir Timber Wolf, Your Highness. It is an honor to meet you." Timber greeted politely, though on the inside he was trying not to glare at him.

"Ah yes your from the kingdom that the eldest prince killed his mother." He smiled at them.

"Just rumors if you ask me, but let's not focus on that." Marinette interrupted, discreetly squeezing Chat's hand.

"I guess so...Are you ready Princess..." He asked Marinette nodded and looked down as she walked next to Prince Nathaniel. "Now shouldn't you look a little happy sweet heart?" He asked taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. She winced slightly before putting a forced smile on her face and Chat had to hold back a growled.

"That's better. Let's go." He said and the two walked out.

"I don't like him..." Chat muttered as they walked away and peopled started cheering.

"Me either." Timber replied just as quiet.

Princess Marinette sent smiles to the guests as they passed them, mostly fake smiles as she had to pretend to be happy about marrying Nathaniel. His iron grip was starting to get more uncomfortable as they continued to the dance floor.

Nathaniel took her to the dance floor his hand tightening it grip. "What's the matter Sweetheart. Arent you happy that your kingdom is about to merge with the strongest kingdom? My master's kingdom, Hawk Moth will make your kingdom very wealthy."

"Y-You're Master?" She nervously asked, slowly realizing who Nathaniel really was. "N-No." She muttered, stopping in her tracks and trying to pull away from his hold.

"Too late." He said and practically dragged her out of the ball room. "You know you shouldnt have messed with that Cat, now hes going to die, just like the queen did."

"No! Let me go!" She yelled, still trying to get away. "Leave Sir Chat alone! He didn't do anything to you or the kingdom!"

"He killed the queen." Nathaniel hissed as he took her to a room. Inside was a man dressed in all black with long white hair. "Master here she is like you asked." Nathaiel said and Marinette saw that his outfit had changed to red black and gray, with a long sword on his side.

Marinette stepped back slightly in fear. "Hawk Moth." She muttered.

"It seems you've heard of me. Now, time for us to begin." Hawk Moth smirked before lifting his hands up and aiming it at the Princess.

"No!" Marinette exclaimed as she struggled to get away, yelling and screaming for help.

However Nathaniel held her still and covered her mouth "She’s ready Master." He said.

Hawk Moth nodded and fired his magic, creating a small, black butterfly to land on her. "Now, time to go on." Nathaniel smiled as the butterfly went into her and she stopped struggling, then looked at Hawk Moth blankly.

~~~~~~~~

Timber was the first to notice Princess Marinette missing and listened around for anyone talking about her. He walked over to Chat and nudged him. "Have you seen the princess?" He asked quietly.

"No I haven’t." He said. "She was with that slimeball Nathaniel."

"If she was with him, then we should search for them." Shuran stated, starting to head out the doors.

"Yeah." He said and followed Shuran out. Then looked around. "There isn’t many places he could have taken her. Especially since it's only been a few minutes. So he’s got to be in the castle somewhere." Chat told Shuran

Just then Timber heard the screaming and started running towards it. "Sir, this way!" He called back to Chat. Chat nodded and followed Timber to where he headed the screams. He just prayed he wasn’t too late.

~~~~~~

"How may I help you master?" Princess Marinette monotony asked.

"When you see Sir Chat Noir, destroy him." Hawk Moth commanded.She nodded and stared blankly ahead.

"Master may I have her when she is finished?" Nathaniel asked a wicked look in his eyes and Hawk Moth knew what his apprentice had in mind.

"When she is finished, she is still not your bride yet, wait my Fox." Hawk Moth replied.

"Yes master." Nathaniel said as they heard running. "Master I should tell you that Timber Wolf is here as well."

Hawk Moth growled. "You take care of him. Let the girl finish Chat." He commanded before vanishing with his magic

"Let’s go." He said and held his hand to her as Chat Noir and Timber Wolf came busting in the room. Princess Marinette looked at both of them blankly as they entered, eyes glazed as she was under the trance.

Timber growled as he saw Nathaniel there. "Prince Nathaniel, or should I say FireFox?" He growled, holding his sword up.

"Ah Timber wolf what a pleasant surprise. Have you come to wish me and my new partner well?" He asked pulling his own sword out. "Or do you wish for your death?" He asked as Chat came in behind Timber.

"Marinette!" He shouted looking at her.

Marinette looked at him before glaring. "Chat Noir...."

Timber looked to Marinette and looked at her worried. "Sir, that's not her. She's under a spell." He muttered.

"My dear, you know what to do." Fire fox said handing her a sword. She nodded before rushing to Chat and tackled him to the ground, pinning him and trying to grab his neck.

"M-Marinette s-stop!" Chat said as she tackled him.

"Master said....destroy Chat Noir...." She muttered, eyes glaring as she held his neck.

"M-Marinette y-you don’t have a m-master..." he choked out.

"Princess, no!" Timber exclaimed as he ran to her quickly and pulled her off. He brought her to a nearby chair and tackled her to it before going to Fire Fox. "You two did this!" He demanded, knowing that Hawk Moth was behind the spell.

"My, my what's a knight to do, fight me? Or save your prince?" Firefox asked shocking Timber.

Timber shook the shock and glared. "I do not know what you are talking about." He hissed.

Chat coughed as he tried to catch his breath, but where Shuran didnt tied Marinette to the chair she got after him again. The princess stayed in the chair for a moment before taking a nearby metal trinket and running at Chat again.

"Oh please...you know full well that Chat Noir is Prince Adrien, the one who killed his mother."

"He did not kill her!" Timber yelled, looking over to Chat. He didn't know what he should do. "Chat, remember. This is a spell, not the real her." He stated.

"Your right he didn't...I did." He cackled.

Timber's eyes seemed to go red. "We knew it!" He exclaimed before going to attack Fire Fox.

"Now, now, you think you can hurt me?!" He said using his magic to bring a wall of fire up.

Timber stepped back slightly but felt the slight burn on his hands from the flames. "I just need to try." He muttered, wincing slightly at the slight burns.

"Marinette stop please!" Chat shouted again as he tried to block the attacks. She kept trying to attack and was able to cut his cheek and chest before being able to pin him down again. Chat knew that she was under a spell. "P-princess...p-please..." He begged as his cheek and chest bled. Then he grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

 


	5. Chapter 5

As he kissed her, she could feel herself coming out of the spell, like a fog was lifting from her mind and she could think right again. Her hand let go of the trinket as it fell to the floor. "Ch-Chat?" She asked as she broke the kiss.

"Y-Yeah p-princess..." he struggled to say. The pain in his chest was getting worse as well as the bleeding.

She looked down and stepped back. "Oh no. Timber!" She called, turning around to look at him.

"Damn you Cat!" Firefox shouted. Then he disappeared in a cloud of fire.

Timber looked over at her and saw the condition of his best friend. He rushed over and looked at the wound. It was bleeding badly and he knew they needed help immediately. Only on person came to mind that could help. "We need to get him out of here. I know someone who can help, hopefully." He stated, wishing that the person he was thinking of would be willing to help them.

"I-I'm so sorry Chat. I couldn't control myself. I-It was a spell." She rambled, tears starting to come to her eyes.

Chat tried to get up. "W-we h-have t-to get her s-safe..." Adrien mumbled his mask having come off. "I-its o-okay p-princess..." he said then passed out.

Timber sighed and picked Prince Adrien up. "Come, I will get the carriage ready and we leave soon. Go tell you parents what has happened and meet me at the back entrance as soon as you can." He explained as he and the Princess walked out of the room. He walked her to the ballroom before running to the back and getting everything ready for their trip.

Marinette nodded at Timber's request and entered the ballroom to inform her parents of what just happened and where she was going.

"Very well you may go, but be careful." Said her mother

"Thank you Mother, Father. I will." She smiled before rushing out of the room and heading to the back of the castle.

When Timber got to the back he started to look for a carriage to get Adrien some help when there was one already at the door. "Timber over here." Said a voice from the carriage.

Timber walked over to the carriage wearily before looking at the driver. "Who are you?" He asked.

"A friend get him inside. His brother sent me."

He looked at her again and nodded. "Thank you, We are waiting for one other and then we must hurry to Renold-Toshiro manor." He thanked before placing Adrien carefully into the carriage and waiting outside of it for Princess Marinette.

Marinette ran out the door and quickly saw Timber and ran over. "You got a carriage. Where are we going?" She asked as Timber helped her into the carriage.

"I see..." he said and hated that he couldn’t tell Shuran who he was. Once everyone was in the driver took off for the manor and made quick time.

"Someone close to him and I. Do not worry." He stated as he closed the door and went up to next to the driver. "Do you know the way to the Manor?" He asked the driver, distracted by his concerned for his friend and prince to notice the familiarity of the driver until they were on their way to his home. "Thank you." He nodded before looking to the driver. "Wait, Prince Ambrose?" He quietly asked once they got there.

Ambrose nodded and got down then opened the door to find that Marinette had Adrien on her lap and she had started crying. "You must care for him a lot." He said as he got Adrien out of the carriage.

"Yes, he was my Personal Guard, and my friend." Marinette replied, walking out and wiping her tears. "Where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"Somewhere where someone can help him." Timber replied before rushing to the door and walking in. "Claire!" He yelled up the staircase.

"Timber how can Shuran's sister help him?" Fox asked

Lady Claire came down the staircase slowly, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Shuran, you do know what.....wait!" She muttered before rushing down and looking at her guests. "Sir Timber Wolf, what happened?"

"Lady Claire, we need your help." Timber stated, motioning to the passed out Adrien. "He needs your help, and you're the only one who can." Timber explained.

"Timber, this does not make sense. Who is she?" Princess Marinette asked.

"She’s a healer." Fox said bringing Claire's attention to him for the first time

Claire looked at Knight Fox nervously before looking down. "Y-yes, but I promise that it's all I use it for." She sighed before leading them to a different room, unlocking the door with a key. "Lay him on the bed, and do not speak of this to anyone." She stated.

"You don’t have to worry about me saying anything. Timber if you hear anything...you know where to find me." He said not wanting Claire to know who he was.

He nodded and smiled to Knight Fox. "Of course. I will let you know as soon as he is better."

"Thank you..." he said then turned back. "Oh and Prince Ambrose was wondering if you found out anything and about the ring...so if you have a moment before I leave..."

"Of course, excuse me for one moment mi'ladies." Timber excused himself before following Knight Fox out of the room so they could talk.

Claire looked back to see them leave before gathering different things from around the room and began to heal him, using to magic only she and her brother knew of until now.

"Shuran you have to promise me you wont tell anyone."

"I would never, but why were you at the castle? I though your father commanded you stay."

"He did...but...I had to see my brother..." he sighed

Timber placed a hand on Knight Fox's shoulder and sent him a kind smile. "I understand Your Highness." He whispered so only the two of them would hear.

"Anyway about Firefox...did you...and his ring..." Ambrose said looking down

"Fire Fox escaped, after he and Hawk Moth put a mind control spell on Princess Marinette. That is how Chat got hurt, but I did give him the ring. The moment I saw him just as I promised." Timber reassured, changing back into his normal attire.

"Thank you Shuran..." he sighed and looked back to the room his brother was in.

Shuran looked at he door as well, a little guilt coming to him. He knew how hard his sister had tried to hide her talent, in fear that others would judge her and see her as evil like Hawk Moth. He tried to keep his guilt from being shown on his face, he was the only one other than her who knew, until now.

"I want you to know that she won't be judged." Ambrose said looking at his friend accurately guessing his feelings.

"I know, it's just....she did not want anyone to know of what she could do. After Hawk Moth came, she saw what she could do as a curse; she hasn't been in that room since I believe." He explained.

"Hawk Moth is a curse...not what she can do..." Ambrose said. "Besides...I know who that man is...Its one of the reasons I was at the castle." Shuran was about to ask who and what he was talking about when the door opened. Fox looked up and saw Claire walking out "I'll finish this later." he said and moved to walk out but Claire stopped him having figured out who he was.

"He should be fine. Just some rest and he will be fine in the morning." Claire stated, looking down in shame. "Forgive me Your Highness, I did not plan for you to see what I was." She apologized, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Ambrose sighed and shifted back to his normal state then lifted her head. "I don't see anything but a beautiful Lady." he said

She felt her self blush at his statement and gesture. "Th-thank you, You Highness." She studdered.

"Claire when its just you me your brother and Adrien you don't have to call me that. Just call me Ambrose." he said.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Of course, sorry You- I mean Ambrose." She blushed.

He chuckled then looked back at Adrien. "How is he?" he asked

"Healed, but still needs rest. He can stay in there for the night, I'll find rooms for you and Princess Marinette as well." She replied. stepping back slightly and looking to her brother, blushing as she realized he was there for the little interaction that just happened. "I'm sure you don't need to be shown your room?" She asked, addressing him.

"Actually Claire I'll be leaving...My father doesn't know that I"m gone..."

"No, I'll show you out Ambrose, make sure you make it towards the castle okay." Shuran replied.

Claire nodded and smiled to Ambrose. "I will send a message in the morning on how he is doing." She promised before going back into the room.

"Thank you..." he said and walked out of the house after he changed back to his knight form.

"Stay safe on your journey, my friend. And I will see you soon." Shuran smiled as he walked his friend to the carriage.

"I will and Shuran...Come to the castle on the morrow...we need to talk alone. I don't want the others to know this.

"I will be there."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nathaniel was steaming mad as he watched the carriage leave the castle. then he walked back to Hawk Moth. "I don't know who the other knight was, but that wolf took the cat and the princess." he told Hawk Moth

Hawk Moth watched after the carriage and glared. "Let them go, they cannot know of anyone who can help them in time. But we must find out who this other knight is."

"Yes Master...the girl broke free..." he said still pissed about that.

"And we will handle that detail in time. Calm yourself or your magic will become uncontrollable." Hawk Moth warned, changing his glare to is apprentice.

"Yes master." he said and then looked at Hawk Moth. "She did wound him badly though." he said thinking about the blood from his chest. "I don't think he'll be a problem, just like the queen wasnt." he said

"Yes, you did well with that task. Just as the spell did with that princess and having her kill him." Hawk Moth smirked.

"Thank you master." he smiled.

"We should be off. No doubt the princess told her parents about what has happened here, so your betrothal will soon be called off. And I must get back before my other son suspects anything." He sighed.

"Yes master. of course." he said and disappeared in a pillar of fire.

Hawk Moth vanished in a cloud of white butterflies and landed back in his quarters of his palace, back in his normal King attire. After changing back, King Gabriel walked out of his quarters and headed to his son's, knocking on the door once he was there. "Ambrose, I'm coming in." He announced.

Ambrose sat in his room pretending to read a book when he felt his father's magic and he sighed. "Yes father..." he said

Gabriel walked in and nodded to his son. "I have a question for you." He started.

"Yes..." he asked turning a page in his book.

"Have you seen or heard from your traitor brother?" He asked.'

"No I haven't." Ambrose said. "Like you care, you just want to kill him for something he didn't do."

"And how do you know he didn't? He was found at the scene of the crime and her blood on his hands. What other proof is needed that he his her killer?" Gabriel glared.

"Maybe that he, I don't know,  _found_  her like that!?"

Gabriel huffed and glared at him. "Her blood was on his hands. There is no more proof than that." He stated, standing taller.

"Really...? and what about that fox Adrien said came out of her room right before he found her?" Ambrose said.

"Lies to cover his tracks. There are no foxes in this castle or on these grounds." Gabriel argued. "Now, it is late and you have training tomorrow. We do not want you to appear unworthy to your potential bride." He explained before turning and beginning his walk to the door.

"Wait what?!" he asked shocked

Gabriel smirked for a moment before looking back at his son confused. "Did I forget to mention the ball I was throwing for you? There is going to be a betrothal ball to find a bride for you to marry."

"You’re kidding me..." he said glaring at his father. "A ball?!"

"How else are we supposed to see all the best candidates in the kingdom? It will be in one weeks time, I'm sending invitations to all the Lords and Ladies of the kingdom in the morning."

Ambrose stared at his father and then looked away from him. "What ever." he said and walked to his window looking at the Renolds-Toshiro Manor. Gabriel nodded to his son before leaving with a smirk on his face. "Dammit...dammit dammit...it's not fair Roxx..." he groaned to his kwami.

"I know, but think of it this way. Lady Claire will be there, and you can pick her as your bride!" Roxx reassured.

"I-I can't d-do that to her..." he studdered. Roxx was the only one who knew how Ambrose felt about Claire.

"It's either that or lose her by having someone else. I'm sure that she returns your feelings. Didn't you see how she blushed when you didn't reject her for her gift?"

"Y-Yeah...but what about  _him_? you know that my father will just try to exploit her..."

Roxx sighed, "Then be there for her if he does."

"It just has me scared."

Roxx flew up to his holder and sat on his shoulder. "I know Ambrose, I know."

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Marinette woke up in the room Lady Claire had shown her too last night. Though she had a restless sleep, she was refreshed slightly. She got out of the bed and put on the robe in her before heading back to the room Adrien was resting in, hoping he was awake so she could explain and appologize.

Adrien laid in the room and looked around as he came to. He saw Claire and didn't know how he got to her house. "C-Claire?"

"Shh, Prince Adrien. You are safe." Claire smiled. She was checking him over once more before letting him move. "I am glad to have you back Your Highness."

"W-what happened...?" he asked "H-How did I..."

"Get here? Timber and a friend. They along with Princess Marinette brought you here for safe keeping." She explained, leaving out her healing him with her magic and turning away so he wouldn't see her face that she was hiding something, but she knew her voice was giving it away.

"O-Oh w-where's the p-princess...?"

"Right here." Princess Marinette smiled as she walked in.

"How did you sleep Princess?" Claire asked with a nervous smile.

"Well, thank you." Mari replied.

"M-Mari..." he said trying to sit up.

Claire smiled before turning and helping Adrien sit up. "Be careful Your Highness, you're still healing a little." She said as she discreetly waved her hand over his back and a light blue mist went into his back, easing the pain and healing some more.

"I-I'm fine..." he moaned.

"Be careful." Marinette stated while walking over to him, smiling at Claire for the help.

Claire nodded back and left the room, going to start breakfast for them as her manor only had Maids and servants when guests were over.

"I-I'm fine P-princess." he said

"I'm happy for that. I'm glad we were able to bring you here so soon." Princess Marinette smiled.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." he moaned confusing her on what he was talking about.

"What for? If anyone should be apologizing, it's me." Mari replied, looking away slightly

"I-I didn't p-protect you..." he moaned

She looked at him surprised and shook her head. "What happened was not your fault. The ball room was crowded and Nathaniel was able to sneak me out. Nothing was your fault. _I_ am sorry for injuring you so severely." Princess Marinette replied.

"Y-you had n-no control..." he said breathing a little heavily.

She looked at him worried about his breathing. "Are you alright? You're breathing heavily." She asked concerned.

"I-I'm just really sore..." he moaned and laid back. He didn't tell her that it had been hard to breath while he was sitting up.

Marinette looked around at all the different items Claire had in the room before turning back to him. "Are you sure? I can go get Lady Claire, she's the one who helped you when we got here." She offered.

"I'm s-sure..." he said "I-I just need to sleep..." he said.

She nodded and took the blanket that had fallen slightly and covered him with it. "Okay, I'll be here when you wake up. I feel we will stay here until you are healed completely." She reassured.

"O-Okay..." he whispered and basically passed out as Claire walked back in with Ambrose and Shuran.

"Breakfast is ready. How is he doing?" Lady Claire asked as she walked over to them.

"A little better, he was breathing heavily before he fell back asleep." Marinette answered honestly.'

Claire nodded and walked over to Adrien, waving her hand over him as she looked for the problem.

"Heavily?" Ambrose asked worried looking at Claire. "Is he okay?" he asked her.

"He is fine, just some tightness from the healing. I forgot to warn you all about that. I am sorry Princess Marinette and Prince Ambrose." Claire apologized.

"Do not worry about it." Shuran smiled to his sister. "Now, Ambrose, I thought we were to meet at the palace later today?" Shuran asked the prince.

Ambrose sighed and nodded then he looked at Shuran and nodded. "Yes well about that. May I speak to you three alone?"

They nodded and followed Ambrose outside the room. "What is it?" Shuran asked.

Claire was about to add onto the question when she heard a knock on the door. "I will see who that is, go on and tell them. I'll be right back." She smiled before walking to the door.

He sighed and looked at them "My father has decided to hold a ball in a week to get me a bride..." he said not looking at Claire as she went to the door.

"Another ball?" Marinette asked quietly, remembering what happened just last night at her own ball.

"A bride? What has brought this on?" Shuran asked, protective brother mode out because of something he knew.

"I don't know...but...it has me worried." he said hesitant to say why.

"Why are you worried?" Princess Marinette asked concerned.

"Well it's because...my father he's..." Ambrose looked down a lump in his throat but Shuran figured it out.

"He's...Hawk Moth..." Shuran trailed, finishing Ambrose's sentence.

"But why would he be doing this? To his own sons no less. You've already lost a mother, and your brother had to flee. Why cause so much pain?" Marinette asked

"I-I don't know...but he...he blames Adrien for killing mother... and I don't know how to prove that he didn't even though I don't believe it."

"I know how." Shuran stated.

"What do you mean?" Ambrose asked

"When I was fighting Fire Fox, he said that he was the one that killed Queen Emilie." Shuran replied.

"What?! So there was a fox in that room..." he growled "The problem is we don't know who Firefox is..."

Marinette nervously bit her lip. "A-Actually, I know who Fire Fox is." she nervously admitted.

"Y-You do?" he asked her shocked.

She nodded. "Yes, I-I was actually betrothed to him. Prince Nathaniel." She explained.

SHuran glared at the ground. "I knew there was something off about him."

"That slimeball?!" Ambrose said shocked.Marinette nodded as Claire came over with a confused and slightly saddened face."What's the matter Claire?"

Claire held up the invitation and looked at them confused. "There's a ball, in a week. Did you know about this?" She asked

"Yeah...I...I don't want anything to do with it..." he muttered.

She nodded and looked over the invitation. 'To choose a bride' was written in bold letters on it, making her heart drop slightly. That would mean every Lady around will be there trying to win Ambrose's heart. The heart of the boy she had liked since they first met. Shaking her head slightly, she looked back up to them with her best smile to hide her sadness. "So, what did I miss?" SHe asked cheerfully. Shuran looked to his sister, able to see through her smile before looking back to the others.

"Um...Shuran can you explain...? I want to check on Adrien." he said.

He nodded as Ambrose and Marinette walked into the room where Adrien was still laying down asleep.

"I guess you've figured out by now who I am..." he muttered

"The fox knight that helped us last night. Yes, thank you for that." She smiled as she sat next to Adrien.

"I couldn't let my brother get killed..." he muttered sitting down beside him.Marinette nodded in understanding. Though she was an only child, she could tell the strong bond between the two."After our mother died...we only had each other...and our father ordered him to be killed without any trial...just because his hands were covered in her blood..."

"I never believed when news got to my kingdom that he was the one who killed the queen. When he came to be a knight for my kingdom, we accepted him and he worked his way up the ranks until he was promoted to my Personal Guard." She explained.

"And you don’t know how thankful I am that you took him in." Ambrose said. then he looked at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course your Highness." She smiled.

"Do you love my brother?"

She blushed and looked to the sleeping prince next to them. "Yes, I do love him." She replied quietly, though he still heard her.

"Well then now I know how he was able to break the spell over you." he smiled.

Marinette looked at him confused until she remembered the fairytales she was told. "True Love's Kiss." She sighed in disbelief. "B-But that would mean..."

"Yep, he loves you too, from what Shuran told me last night he didnt fight back."

Marinette looked back at Adrien before looking to Ambrose. "This ball, you have to choose a bride. Do you have someone in mind?" She asked, changing the subject away from her.

"I do...but I don’t know how she would feel..."

"You could ask her at the ball. Do you mind telling me who it is? Seeing as I told you who I love."

"Promise not to tell her?" he asked. Marinette nodded and smiled. "It's Claire..." he said softly.

Marinette smiled and lightly clapped her hands together. "Oh that is wonderful! I'm sure she will return your feelings."

"I don't know your highness...I think I scare her..."

"How?" She asked curiously. She didn't think there was a way to scare Claire off, not after he didn't run off when Claire said that she could do magic.

"Its hard to explain...I just feel that way..."

"Prince Ambrose, she opened up about a part of her that she seems to have had hidden for years and you did not turn her away. If you tell her how you feel, then maybe she will do the same to you." Marinette reassured

"I...do you really think so?" he asked her

Marinette nodded. "Yes, now I believe Lady Claire made breakfast a little bit ago. Why don't you go have some with them, I'll stay here and come get you the moment he wakes up."

"Very well... thank you..." he said and got up.

She nodded again and smiled. "Tell her at the ball. It will be like an actual fairytale."

"I plan to." he smiled and walked out of the room

As Ambrose left Adrien shot up covered in sweat and groaned in pain. Marinette jumped slightly in surprise before standing and looking down at Adrien. "Chat Noir!" She shouted in surprise. "I mean Prince Adrien. Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine..." he said still shaking from his nightmare.

"You do not seem okay. Are you hurting again?" She asked

"N-No...it was just a nightmare..." he muttered

"O-oh, Okay." She muttered

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine." She replied, a little shocked at his question. "Um, there's going to be a ball next week." She started, thinking that she should tell him about it.

"Really...well that's fantastic..." he muttered sarcastically. "It's not like I could go...especially...never mind..."

"Well, you can't go as Prince Adrien, but maybe you could go as Chat Noir? As a knight." She offered.

"No...my father...he knows who I am..." he muttered. "I’m amazed that he hasn’t figured out I’m here..."

Marinette sighed slightly. "He truly is evil." She muttered.

"He is...you know he didnt even give me a chance...just decided that I did it..."

"I know."

"Y-You don't believe that d-do you?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

"At least someone does...besides Ambrose...wait where...?"

She jumped slightly. "Oh, I forgot. I was supposed to go get him when you woke up. He went to have some of the breakfast Lady Claire made for us."

"That's alright...let him eat...he'll be down..." he said She nodded and sat back down next to him. "Um Princess can I asked you something...?" he asked wanting to tell her how he felt but wasn't sure how she did.

"You can ask me anything, you know that." She smiled

"Um well...about the kiss..." he looked away blushing. "I was wondering how you felt..."

She blushed and looked away as well. "U-Um, I felt.....good. I-I...um...really liked it. A-And you?"

"I did to...and you..." he said quickly covering his mouth.

She chuckled and looked back at him, face slightly tinted red. "It was great, Ambrose says it broke the spell because it was...." She trailed, embarrassed about saying it.

"True love's kiss..." he trailed off and smiled at her. "What do you think?"

"I think it was."

"I do too..." he smiled. "Because I do love you...I have since I came to your kingdom."

"I've loved you since you came to my kingdom as well. My Chat Noir, my kitty." She blushed with a big smile on her face.

"You’re my princess..." he smiled and took her hand. "I love you Marinette."

She looked at their hands as she gently squeezed his hand. "I love you too Adrien."

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night of the Ball, everyone was there, many of the attendees were other Ladies who were trying to win the heart of Prince Ambrose. Lady Claire entered as she was announced and looked around the crowd. Many of the others were looking at her indifferent while there were the wandering eyes of different Lords and royals as she walked to the side of the room. Adrien was fully healed, Marinette had stayed with them at the manor while they planned out this ball. Ambrose, sadly, had to spend the past week in the palace as he helped plan the ball. Marinette was in the room and Claire stood next to her as they finished announcing the guests and King Gabriel gave his speech and introduced Prince Ambrose. Claire watched in awe as he entered the room, much like all the other girls here to take his hand.

Shuran stood off the staged area near the royal family, looking over the crowd. He sent a small smile to Claire when he saw her, hoping to ease her nerves.

Ambrose walked into the room and stood beside his father smiling. He didn't want to be there but he didn't have a choice in the matter. He walked up to Shuran and smiled. "Hello Sir Shuran." he said "Has your companion arrived?"

"Greeting Your Highness." Shuran bowed before nodding and looking to a part of the room that was less crowded and there stood Prince Adrien disguised as a normal guard. "He is right over there. Keeping helping me with my area of protection." He explained, using the cover story they had come up with.

"That's good I'm glad." he said as the king walked over to them.

Shuran bowed to the king before speaking. "Your Majesty." He greeted, keeping his head low.

"Yes father?" Ambrose asked

"Sir Shuran, why don't you go check on the other guards, I wish to talk to my son, alone." He stated before Shuran walked away. He then turned to his son. "There are several young and eligible maidens here son, why do you not ask one to dance?" He asked, or more like demanded.

"Yes...father..." he muttered and walked away from him and over to Claire. "Milady would you care to dance?" he asked her.

Claire blushed and nodded to Ambrose. "Of course, Your Highness." She bowed before taking his hand.

Nathaniel walked up to the king and waited for him to acknowledge him. "I have some news..." he said

"And, what is it?" he asked, keeping an eye on his son and the girl he chose to dance with.

"It seems that she did not do as well as we thought she did." he told him. "The boy is alive."

"What?" Gabriel quietly hissed. "How could he? Did you not tell me that he was loosing enough blood to die from it?"

"He was...apparently they found a healer." he told him. "A very good one to be precise one that has had the gift for multiple years."

"Impossible, all healers are either under my power or dead. How could they....." He trailed off as he heard a small giggle from the crowd. He turned to see the girl his son was dancing with giggling slightly at whatever the two of them were talking about. "Find one." He finished before calling one of the other knights to bring the two of them over.

Claire and Ambrose were talking and dancing while the music played. He had told her a quiet story about him and Prince Adrien when they were younger, causing her to giggle slightly.

"I love your giggle Claire." he told her. before realizing what he said.

"Y-You do? L-Love it that is." She blushed, biting her lip nervously.

"I do...I...I always have...I've loved you since we were kids..." he said

Claire smiled thankfully. "Oh Ambrose," She whispered. "I've felt the same since we were young as well." She admitted.

"R-really?" he asked her as the knight walked over and told him that his father wanted to speak with the two of them.

Claire looked at the knight and nodded before taking a step away from Ambrose to walk comfortably beside him. "Let us not keep our King waiting." She sighed.

"Yes..." he sighed and walked over to his father. "You wanted to see us father?

"Yes, I saw you seemed to be having a good time with this maiden and I wanted to know who it was that seemed to capture my son's attention." King Gabriel stated, looking at Claire with interest.

"Lady Claire Renolds-Toshiro, your Majesty. It is an honor to meet you." Claire introduced, curtsying low.

"Father...I don't wish to meet any other girl..." he said taking Claire's hand.

"I can see why, but I do have questions for Lady Claire. Like, why have I not seen you at other events? I'm sure a fair girl such as yourself would have been invited to all sorts of galas and balls." Gabriel questioned, he could feel the power radiating off of her and knew she could do more then just simply heal, if she had the proper teaching.  _His_  teaching.

Claire nervously looked back up at him. "I am not usually one for these kind of events, I only came as a promise to my brother. But I am happy I did so." She smiled at Ambrose. Ambrose held her hand tightly as to keep her calm then looked back at his father.

"I see. I wish to talk to you more in a little while. For now, please enjoy the celebrations." Gabriel nodded before turning and walking away from the two, planning in his head on how to get Claire to join him. He could feel more power from her then from his current apprentice.

Claire looked at Ambrose nervously as the King walked away. She was getting a bad feeling from him, only noticing it as he walked away and she felt like she could finally breath freely again. "It is fine. Let us enjoy the ball. I believe Princess Marinette is here somewhere." Ambrose sighed and pulled her close. "I'm sorry." he said

Claire smiled and hugged him back. "it's okay.” She said again "Let's go find Princess Marinette and see how she is doing." She offered before pulling away.

"Yes...I also wish to check on Shuran’s companion." he said

Princess Marinette stood with Shuran and the disguised Prince Adrien when Ambrose and Claire walked up. "Hello Prince Ambrose." Marinette curtsied as they arrived, Shuran and Adrien bowing.

"Hello Princess Marinette, I'm glad you could make it." he said then looked at Shuran and Adrien. "Everything going well?"

"Yes your Highness. everything seems to be going smoothly. How are you enjoying the party sister dear?" Shuran replied, smiling at his sister.

"It is far better then I could have dreamed." Claire beamed as she held onto Ambrose's hand. Adrien smiled at the two then looked at Marinette. He wished that he could hold her hand like they were doing, but he couldn't

Marinette glanced at Adrien and sighed before stepping a little closer to him. "I saw that the King spoke with you. Is everything alright?" Marinette asked concerned.

"Well I don't know how to answer that. considering we know who he is..."

"I-I think he know...about me." Claire muttered, nervous about what the king said before he left them alone.

"How is that possible? We had been careful about your talents as you requested." Shuran asked, concerned and ready to defend his sister.

Claire shrugged. "I-I don't know." She muttered, nervous about what the King would want to talk about privately later in the evening.

"I'm sure that we'll find out soon." Adrien said in a deep voice, as the King walked up to them. As he did Adrien looked down so that his father wouldn't recognize him.

"Father?" Ambrose asked worried that he came over and he grabbed Claire's hand.

"There seems to be a disturbance by the front gate, I need Shuran and the new guard to go see what is happening. You may join them prince Ambrose, help protect the guests while I make sure no one notices the problem." The king explained looking to both girls for a moment when he said to protect the guests.

"Yes Father." Ambrose said squeezing Claire's hand for a brief moment then let go. Shuran looked to his sister reassuringly before following Ambrose with Adrien behind him.

As the three walked out, Adrien looked at Shuran and Ambrose. "I don't like this...I don't think there is anything going on..." he muttered as they walked to the gates and there was nothing there.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette stayed close to Claire to help reassure her that everything was okay before looking up to the King.

The King discreetly moved his wrist, sending a purple butterfly towards Marinette and had her under a mind control spell yet again. "Come Lady Claire, Princess Marinette. Let me take you somewhere to wait for the others." Gabriel persuaded as Marinette numbly followed the King and Claire looked down nervously as she followed. He lead them to a different room where Fire Fox waited for them.

"Hello again my dear princess." he smiled as they walked in and Claire looked around.

"Your Majesty, where are we?" Claire asked confused while Marinette just stood next to the door numbly while her eyes were glazed over.

"Do not worry Lady Claire, everything will make sense soon." Gabriel smirked as he walked closer to her. "I can feel the power coming off of you, you are more then just a simple healer." He stated, surprising Fire Fox.

"Wait what?!" he asked shocked

"Do you not feel it?" Gabriel asked. "Even being a few feet away, I could sense the power." He stated.

"I-I don't know wh-what you are talking about." Claire studdered nervously.

"I didn't know it was from  _her_..." he said.

Claire took a step back towards the door, head down. "I don't know what you are talking about. I-I H-have no m-magic." She insisted, though in vain.

"Do not be modest Lady Claire, with your powers, I'm sure that we can all help our cause." Gabriel smirked.

"Master shouldn't we finish the cat?" Fire fox asked

"That is still on our list, and with her help, we will be rid of the pesky cat." Gabriel answered, stepping closer to Claire.

"C-cause? Finish the cat?" She muttered before she turned and saw Marinette under the trance. "No, No! What have you done to Princess Marinette?!" She demanded, eyes flashing light blue as some pulsed around her.

Fire Fox smirked and looked at her. "Master may I?" he asked "May I show her?"

"Yes. Let us show our guest what these powers can do." Gabriel smirked, stepping away and sitting in a nearby chair.

"Show me?" She asked nervously, eyes returning to normal and the light blue fading. "Show me what?"

Fire fox smiled and walked to Marinette. "Princess, tell Lady Claire what you think about the cat and what you plan to do to him." he commanded.

"I hate Chat Noir, I plan to destroy him the very moment I see him." Marinette monotonously replied.

"What? Princess Marinette, that is not true! You love Chat Noir, you told me yourself! Snap out of this spell, please!" Claire begged, not believing what she just heard. She turned to the other two angrily and scared. "Take it away!" She demanded

"Sorry lady, no can do." Fire fox said smiling coldly

"And what are you going to do about the wolf?" King Gabriel asked her.

"Kill the wolf, as I will do to Chat Noir." Marinette stated.

"NO!" Claire screamed, light blue pulsing more as her eyes turned blue. There was a reason she only healed, it was the only part of her powers she was able to control. "Leave both of them alone and let Princess Marinette go!" She demanded, voice darker.

"I don't think so. Master, may I show her the power that we have or would you like that?" Fire fox asked Hawk Moth as Marinette stood at the door.

"You go ahead and give her a demonstration. I need to get back to the ball before people start asking questions. Play nice my apprentice." Gabriel waved before walking out the door and closing it securely behind him.

Claire closed her eyes and tried to calm down as the blue faded. She looked around and saw it was just her, Fire Fox, and a hypnotized Marinette left in the room, making her nervous about what could happen next.

Fire Fox smiled and walked up to her. "Let me show you what happens when you embrace the darkness." he smiled a wicked gleam in his eyes and she realized that there was a bed in the room.

Claire shook her head and backed up as much as she could, eventually running into the wall as she looked at him terrified. "No, please no!" She begged.

"Now, milady, I don't think that you are appreciating what I can do. You can control so much, do what ever you want when ever you what and not have to worry about anything. isn't that right Marinette?" Fire Fox asked Marineete as she stood here blankly.

"Yes master Fox." Marinette replied

"Why would I want to force people into doing things they don't want to do?! That's inhumane!" She countered, getting a boost of confidence.

"What does it matter if you force them or not? the point is power...we can give it to you."

"I don't want your power!"

"Are you sure? You could change anything...you want. After all you don't have anyone besides that knight of a brother and isn't he a pain to you?" Fire asked her "he’s always taking off, he’s never home. He doesn’t care about you, and with the power we have we can change all of that. You can make him change." Fox told her

Claire thought about it for a moment. She could change anything? She shook the thoughts away "No! Everything happens for a reason! My brother is protecting the Kingdom and I know he cares about me! He accepts me when I don't even accept myself. I would never change a thing, no matter how much I would like for him to be home more, I know he has a duty to the crown." She cried.

"A duty to the crown...? Look at where that duty has got you two...he is no where to be found while you are here alone again. You can change that, once my master has everything he needs there will be no need for the guard, and he can be home with you." Fire lied. _Not really Hawk Moth will kill him and his sons before that happens._ "And the prince...you like him dont you? Do you really think he likes you back? He just said that he did, he doesn’t love you...no one loves a sorcerer. And you my dear are one even if you are denying your gift. I saw how he really felt when he saw what you could do. He hated it."

Claire looked at him shocked, "N-No, you-You're lying." She studdered, she had known Ambrose since they were children and he was always kind. Did he really hate her after learning what she could do? She could feel tears coming to her eyes as her throat tightened, trying to fight them off. "I-I can't....." She trailed, slowly not trusting her voice to stay strong. She didn't want to believe what he was saying but, no one accepted Sorcerers and sorceresses anymore. Why would the one she loved?

"Join us and we can change everything. You can have your brother and the prince." Fire said as there was a commotion in the ball room. "Damn it what was that? Princess go find out." He commanded Marinette. Marinette nodded and calmly, almost robotically, walked out of the room, leaving Claire and Fire Fox alone. "Now Lady Claire what do you say?" Fire fox asked her as be moved closer to her

Claire looked up at him with a few tears falling down her face. "I-I don't know." She answered honestly. "Could....could you really help me control it?" She asked nervously.

"I can and so can my master. We can teach you so much and you can do whatever you w ant without consequences." He lied. The use of black magic came with a very high cost but she wouldn’t need to know that. He smiled as he knew she was breaking down.

She was about to reply when a feeling inside of her seemed to yell not to trust him. Shaking her head from the thought, she nodded. "I want to be in control of my powers, for the safety of those I care most about." She agreed, looking down at the floor. She felt wrong to trust him and what he said, but how else would she know how to control it?

Fire Fox growled and grabbed her wrist. "Your going to learn that we don't take no for an answer." He growled and dragged her to the bed

"Wh-what are you doing? Let me go!" Claire panicked, trying to pull herself away from his tight grasp. She felt herself thrown onto the bed and she tried to turn and roll off of it.

"I dont think so." He said and used his magic to lock her in place.

~~~

Princess Marinette entered the ballroom and glanced around at what was going on.

Prince Adrien was standing in the middle of the ballroom with his brother and Shuran trying to fight off the guards, when he saw Marinette walking up to him. "Marinette!" He shouted as he knocked another guard back. "Get Claire and get out of here!"

Marinette walked closer and picked up a disguarded sword before pointing it at the three. "Master commands, destroy Chat Noir. Kill Timber Wolf." She muttered.

"No not again..." Adrien said looking at her. "Ambrose you have to find Claire. Shuran and I will...f-fight Marinette..." he said to his twin and he nodded. "Shuran...please?"

"What? Your Highness, what are you talking abou-" Shuran started before looking over to her and seeing the same glaze in her eyes as before. "Oh no. Princess Marinette! This is not you!" He yelled, bringing out his sword to block her if she attacked.

Adrien brought his sword up and blocked the attack. "Marinette snap out of it!" He shouted at her

"No, Master Hawk Moth and Master Fox command me." She replied, swinging the sword at the two of them, only for them to easily block it. Marinette had never handled a sword before and it showed in her fighting.

"They aren’t your masters Mari, please don’t do this!" He begged her as he blocked another blow. Marinette shook her head and continued to fight, a blank expression on her face. "Marinette PLEASE!" He begged and knocked her sword away from her.

Shuran ran over and kicked the sword farther away before holding Princess Marinette down. "your Highness, if you are going to do something, do it now!" He stated while Marinette tried to get free.

Adrien ran over to her and grabbed her. "Marinette, I love you." He said and kissed her deeply, just like he did before and the spell was lifted. Her eyes went back to life.

She blinked as the spell was broken and looked at Adrien. "P-Prince Adrien? Wh-what happened?" SHe asked as she looked around confused. "Where's Lady Claire? We need to help her!" She added, memories of what happened coming back.

 


	10. Chapter 10

A scream of panic and terror ripped through her throat, disrupting the silence of the otherwise peaceful castle. She had tears running down her face a Fire Fox stayed above her.

Ambrose ran down the hall of the castle looking for Claire. After Marinette showed up under a spell he was instantly worried. Just then he heard a scream and he saw the magiked door. "Damn it Roxx!" He shouted and transformed then used his own magic to counter the spell that locked the door. "Get the hell away from her Fire Fox." He said as Hawk moth showed up in the room as well.

"Well well, so another fox has joined us Master." Fire siad smiling at Ambrose

"Hawk Moth Let Lady Claire go!" He growled. "She doesn't want what you have!"

"Are you sure? Prince Ambrose." Hawk Moth addressed.

"Of course I am...she isnt a dark Sorcerer like you are  _father_ " he spat.

Fire fox stopped and looked at him. "How does he know master?" He asked

Clarie looked over at Knight Fox. "A-Ambrose..." She trailed scared.

Ambrose looked at her and with his own magic released her from the spell keeping her tied to the bed. "Claire get out of here." He said.

She wobbily got up before going over to him. "Thank you, but I don't want to leave you." She insisted.

"It seems I underestimated your intellegence my son." Hawk Moth sneered. "And your own powers."

"Claire, please go...find Adrien and the others...I'll be fine." Ambrose said then looked at his father. "I hid them from you. So did Adrien, we knew what you would do if you found out. You betrayed everything and one. Especially Mother."

"You hid them from more then just me. How do you think she feels now? Knowing that you knew about her, but she did not know about you?" He smirked, motioning to Claire.

"I was going to tell her after the ball. I struggled to tell her, but I wasn’t sure how I really felt and now it do. I don’t hide anything from those I love. And I love Claire Renolds!" He said shocking them all.  
Claire looked up at him in shock, but happiness. "Ambrose, do you mean that?" She whispered, wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

"Yes Claire, I do...I always have." he said

"I love you too Ambrose." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, feeling safer next to him.

"Yet he hid his magic from you..." Fire said. "How can you love someone who lied to you about who they are?" he asked

"He had his reasons for hiding it like I had for hiding mine from him." Claire answered sternly, glaring at Fire as she moved closer to Ambrose.

"Yes, this is all very touching." Hawk Moth interrupted. "But you both are no match for me. Fire Fox." He commanded

"Yes Master?" he asked

"Finish them, I have work to do else where." Hawk Moth stated before vanishing in his flurry of white butterflies.

Fire Fox smiled at Ambrose and Claire. "Well isn't this great. I finished off your mother... and now I get to do it to you too." Fire Fox cackled

"Claire please...I want you to go find Adrien and the others...Marinette was under their control...I don't know if she still is but you need to go find them and help them...Please." Ambrose said as he stared at Fire. He needed to do this for his mother and Brother.

Claire looked at Fire Fox for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I will be back once I find them." She reassured before pecking Ambrose's cheek for luck and rushing out of the room, heading to the ballroom where she felt they would be.

~~~

"We need to find Ambrose and Claire...Marinette you know where they are?" Adrien asked her

"I-I don't remember exactly where." Marinette answered as Claire came rushing into the room.

Adrien saw Claire and was instantly worried. "Claire where is my brother?" he asked her

Claire looked at them worried. "H-He's back in the room." She panted slightly. "W-We need to help him."

"Claire, don't worry. We will. But you need to calm down a little before we do." Shuran calmly said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Claire calm down and lead the way...Alright. We need you calm." Adrien said and glared at the guards that were getting in the way. "Shuran..." he said and the knight knew exactly what Adrien was saying. Claire took a breath and nodded, calming down so she could help them get back to Ambrose sooner. "Now...where is Ambrose?" Adrien asked her after she calmed down.

"In a room, down the hall. We need to hurry though, Fire Fox and him were going to fight when I left." Claire stated.

"Then lets go." Shuran stated before glaring at the guards who moved to the side and let them through.

Adrien nodded and ran to the hall. But it was like the hall was contorted. "Stay behind me." He told them confusing them.

"What is it?" Marinette asked confused.

"Just… stay behind me." He said looking at them his eyes blazing green and Claire realized what was going on.

Claire smiled slightly to Adrien before keeping Shuran and Marinette behind him. Once they were behind the two, Claire stood next to him. "I'll lead the way, you keep it clear?" She quietly asked him.

"Alright Claire." He said letting her lead the way.

Once they made it to the door, Claire tried to push it open. When she couldn't, she looked at the door shocked. "Locked?!"

"Step back, I'll get it." Shuran stated before kicking the door in. Showing them what was happening inside. Ambrose was on the ground bleeding heavily as Fire fox was standing over him a blade next to his chest

"Ambrose!" Claire exclaimed before her eyes turned light blue and she rushed over, holding her hands out and pushing Fire Fox off of him with her magic.

"C-Claire..." he muttered

Shuran transformed and went over to his sister. "Take Ambrose, we need to get out of here." He muttered in her ear.

"Claire get him out of here, Shuran you go with her..." he said his eyes blazing

Claire looked back at them. "Make sure he doesn't follow us." She stated before going over to Ambrose with Marinette and both helping him out.

"None of you are going anywhere..." fire said blocking the door before they could get out.Marinette looked at him nervous before Claire glared back at him.

Claire carefully set Ambrose down, adrenaline pumping through her and she walked over. "Keep him there." She told Marinette before standing next to Adrien and Shuran, eyes blazing and magic pulsing in her hands.

"I told you that no one says no to us Sorceress." Nathaniel hissed

That was enough to get Adrien's blood boiling and his magic exploded from him breaking free from him breaking all the enchantments and they saw Ambrose was much worse than they thought. "Claire...get him...out of here..." he growled. Claire nodded, rushing to Ambrose and taking Marinette's hand. She didn't know what she was doing but her instincts took over as she was able to teleport the three of them out of the room and into the hallway.

Timber glanced at Adrien before nodding. "Shall we Your Highness?" He asked, drawing his sword and holding it tight.

"So your magic is powerful it's a wonder that the master hasn’t picked you up." Nathaniel said as Hawk Moth showed up in the room trying to pinpoint the source of the power that he felt

Hawk Moth looked at his apprentice as he appeared. "I sensed a power surge, where did it-" He stopped short as he saw his son surging. "Well, looks like the apples don't fall far from the tree." He growled.

"Its your fault...you son of a bitch..." he growled at him

"You figured it out. Not that anyone will believe you." he sneered.

"Hawk Moth, or should I say King Gabriel." Timber glared.

"Are you sure about that?" Adrien asked. "We knew that you killed mother...its too bad that you aren’t going to get away with it "

"You underestimate my power." Hawk Moth stated as he held up a purple butterfly in his hand.

"Just as you underestimate my own." He growled.

"Be careful your Highness. We do not want another Prince hurt." Timber cautioned.

"Shuran...just handle the fox..." he said. Timber nodded and held the tip of his sword pointing to Fire Fox.

"You think that you can take me?" Fire asked the wolf

"I don't think, I know." Timber replied. Fire Fox growled and the two started fighting

"If it is a fight you want, then a fight you shall get." Hawk Moth sneered, hurling the butterfly in his hand towards Adrien

Adrien dodged it and brought a black ball out and shot it at Gabriel. "I don't want to fight you, but your reign of terror ends here.

Hawk Moth narrowly missed the speeding ball before glaring at Adrien. "I am more then happy to fight you. To end what I should have when I had the chance."

"Yes it's too bad your little pain didn't finish it like you had planned. I'm sure that you didnt plan on me finding mothers body so soon." He growled throwing more magic again.

He wasn't able to dodge and stumbled back from the blast. "I didn't plan on you finding her at all, not until I could kill you anyways." He growled before throwing more magic at him. Adrien dodged again and threw more, this time hitting him square in the chest. Hawk Moth stumbled back holding his chest. That hit hurt, actually hurt. Looking up at his son he growled. "Finish me, be the killer everyone thinks you are."

"No...I'm not a killer and everyone will know that you are the one who did it." He growled punching him and knocking him out, then turned to Shuran and Fire Fox

Timber threw Fire Fox off of him and glared before knocking him out with the hilt of his sword. He looked over at Adrien with a smile. "Well done my Prince."

"Thank you Shuran...we need to find the girls and Ambrose..." he said waving his hand and tying them together Timber nodded and walked to the door and the two of them left the room to look for the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire sat on the floor with Ambrose in her lap as she used her magic to heal him, eyes bright blue and tears falling from them. Marinette sat next to her looking at Ambrose nervously. He was almost dead when they finally got away and Claire had been healing him since they got to the hallway, refusing to more somewhere safer.

Adrien ran out to the room and saw the girls and his brother. "How is he doing?" He asked worried

"Claire has been healing him since we got out of the room, she won't say." Marinette explained.

"You've been healing all this time?" Shuran asked concerned, transforming back.

"I-I have to." Claire muttered, glancing up at them for a moment before focusing back onto Ambrose, some cuts on him healing and closing up.

"Let me help..." Adrien said coming up to him.

Claire looked up at him and nodded with a sigh. "O-Okay. Do not strain yourself Prince Adrien." She warned.

"I will be fine." He said coming up to her and let his hands glow.

 _Take your own advice, Sister_  Shuran thought as he watched the two heal Ambrose.

"I'm sorry for this Ambrose he said softly to his twin as they healed him.

"This...was not...your fault...." Claire muttered. "I....left ....him.....there...." The adrenaline she had before was running low but she refused to stop healing Ambrose.

"N-no Claire..." Ambrose muttered

"Claire, are you alright?" Marinette asked concerned

"Ambrose easy." Adrien said to his brother. "Just rest." Then he looked at Claire, "you need to rest as well, I'll handle healing him." He said

Shuran looked at his sister and went over to her. He carefully took Ambrose off of her lap and pulled her away. "Rest, before you hurt yourself." He stated.

"Shuran, take her to his room..." Adrien said softly.

Claire shook her head. "N-No....I need....to...." She breathed trying to get away from her brother.

"Yes Your Highness." Shuran agreed before picking Claire up and walking to Ambrose's room.

"Will they be okay?" Marinette asked as she looked to Ambrose and where Claire and Shuran had gone.

Adrien sighed and nodded. "Yes. Are you?" He asked as he healed his brother

"Yes, I wish I could be more help." She sighed.

"Its alright, I just...wished that I didnt..." he sighed and finished healing the biggest of the wounds. "Can you help me get him to his room?" He asked her since he was a little weakened. "And ...not hate me..." he mumbled

She nodded and helped Adrien stand Ambrose up and they started heading to his room. "I could never hate you." She stated with a smile.

"Even though I...I have magic?" He asked her worried that she would since he could turn out like his father.

"Yes. You never hurt me and you used it against your father." She explained. "I trust you." She smiled as they made it to a door and Adrien stopped.

"Thank you Marinette." He said and knocked on the door. "Shuran?"

Shuran opened the door and nodded. "Is he healed enough to lay down?" He asked, helping them in.

"Yes..." he sighed. "Help me get him to his bed..." he sighed. Shuran nodded and the two of them went over to the bed and laid Ambrose down carefully on it. Once he was on the bed, Shuran looked over to Claire who had passed out on their way there and was resting on a couch in the bedroom.

"Thank you Shuran..." he sighed and basically collapsing on the floor and would have had Marinette not caught him.

Marinette caught Adrien and sighed, laying him on her lap and brushing some of his hair away. "That took a lot out of them to heal him." SHe sighed.

"I-I’m fine..." he muttered.

"You must rest now too Adrien, using this much magic at one time is draining." Shuran advised.

"I-I know..." he said softly. "B-but its b-because of m-me..." he mumbled

"No its not." Mariette reassured. He mumbled and laid his head on her should passing out

"He needs to rest. Here, I'll take him to his room." Shuran offered as he picked Adrien up and walked out of the room.

"D-don’t...timber..." he mumbled...t-the girls..."

"Do not worry, they will be okay." He reassured as he laid Adrien on his bed and bowed slightly. Adrien instantly curled to his old pillows and went to sleep. Shuran smiled slightly and walked out the door, locking it behind him before going to Ambrose's room where the others were and locking the door behind him.

~~~~

Ambrose groaned as he slowly started coming to. As he did he saw a familiar face and smiled. "C-Claire..." he whispered

"Shhh." Claire smiled as she slowly waved her hands over him. She woke up not too long before him and started healing him right away. "How are you feeling?" She asked quietly as she focused back to healing.

"I-I thought you didn't want me to talk..." he said lowly.

"I told you before I left to get the others, I do not care that you hid your own powers from me, I hid mine from you for the same amount of time." She explained before stopping for a moment and smiling to him. "I love you, Prince Ambrose."

"I love you t-too Lady Claire..." he shuddered as pain shot through him.

She sat up straight and started healing him again. "Sorry my Prince." She muttered as she started healing him again.

"N-No...d-don’t be sorry..." he muttered. "I-I let my guard d-down..." he said taking her hand.

She looked at him and sighed. "I should have stayed with you, then you wouldn't have almost...." She trailed as she teared up at the thought of him dying.

"I-I told you to g-go get the o-others...Wait what happened...wheres Adrien and my f...Gabriel?" He asked trying to sit up.

Claire carefully laid him back down. "Don't worry, King Gabriel and Fire Fox were tied up and Adrien is in his room resting." She explained as much as she knew.

"I-I...okay..." he mumbled as pain went through him. "And Claire don’t blame yourself..." he said softly taking her hand

Claire looked at him nervously before nodding. "Okay, but you can't blame yourself either." She countered as she healed him slowly with her free hand.

"I wont if you don’t." He said. "I need to get up though...I need to see Adrien..." he mumbled

"Let me heal you a little more so you can move around better. I'll do it quick but it might hurt for a moment. Will that be okay?" She explained before letting go of his hand so she could use both of them.

He nodded and looked at her "okay milady." He said. She smiled and held both hands in front of his chest and closed her eyes, sending a small pulse of light blue into his chest and spreading it throughout his body.

He winced as he felt it but it wasn't as bad as anything else he had had, so it was fine. "Claire...how long have you been..." he asked her softly wondering how long she had been healing him.

"Since a little before sunrise." She answered. "I woke up and started healing you right away."

"You should have rested..." he said softly knowing that she would have started also when she got out of the room.

"I did, after Shuran and Adrien came out of the room and Shuran brought me in here." She replied.

"I...I see..." he said softly. "Thank you...for saving my life Claire..." he whispered

"You're welcome Ambrose." She smiled and held out her hand.

Just then Adrien walked in being supported by Shuran a little since he was still a little weak from the surge of his own powers the night before. "Hey Claire...How's Ambrose?" he asked

Claire looked over at them as they walked in and smiled. "Good morning you two. Ambrose and I were just about to go look for you."

"Hey Bros..." Adrien said sitting in a nearby chair

"Adrien are you okay?" he asked looking at Shuran

"Y-yeah...just a little weak right now..." He said wincing "Claire have you seen Mari?" he asked

"I believe she went to the kitchens to check on breakfast." Claire answered.

"She did, I saw her heading that way earlier." Shuran smiled

"Okay..." he sighed and sat back "How are  _you_  feeling Claire?" he asked

"I'm fine." Claire replied. It was true because she was rested after a night's sleep, but she didn't want to tell them that she was healing him and did a quick and powerful healing before they walked in so she felt a little weaker.

Ambrose frowned and moved to sit up. "Alright so what happened last night?" he asked Shuran because he knew his brother would leave things out.

Shuran sighed and looked at him. "After we came to the room after Claire told us you were in trouble, we saw Nathaniel standing over you, about to stab and kill you. Claire's powers surged and she was able to push Nathaniel off of you. Adrien and I had her take you and Marinette out of the room and we fought him and Gabriel. Adrien was able to use his magic and defeat Gabriel before tying both of them up and we walked out to the hallway where you and the girls were. Claire was healing you when we came over and Adrien helped. Once you were healed enough to move, Adrien and Marinette brought you here as I had brought Claire to rest after pulling her away. She had been healing you since you got out of the room, you looked like you were near death's door." Shuran explained as well as everything else that had happened.

"O-Oh so that’s why..." he looked at Claire. He had noticed that when he woke up she looked relieved that he was okay. "I'm sorry milady..." he whispered.  
"It was not your fault. I was just doing what any other healer would do." Claire replied, looking away.

"It is my fault...if I hadn't..." he mumbled

"If you hadn't gone looking for her, who knows what would have happened." Shuran stated.

"I shouldn't have left her in the first place..."

"Hawk Moth tricked us all last night, he was the one who created the distraction for you three to leave Princess Marinette and I alone." Claire stated, not telling them that they had almost tricked her into joining them.

"It doesn't matter Claire..." he muttered

"How about we all go join Marinette for breakfast?" Shuran offered, lighting the mood.

"Y-Yeah..." he sighed and tried to get up but had pain shooting through him. "Ow..." he muttered

Claire immediately went next to him and hovered her hands over him, beginning to heal him again. "Easy my Prince." She calmly stated

"I'll be fine..." he muttered as Adrien sighed and looked at Shuran.

"Shuran, why don't we go on and I’ll have some sent up."

"That is a good idea Prince Adrien." Shuran agreed.

As the two left Adrien sighed and looked at him. "I really wished that I could have helped more..." he muttered

"You did plenty, because of you both of them are locked in the dungeon." Shuran reassured.

"Yeah...but they still have magic...they could escape..." he muttered

"We will have to wait until someone can check their powers. Until then, we have guards standing next to the cell as well as near by so they are never without watchful eyes." Shuran stated with a small smile.

"yes I know..." he sighed. "I just don’t know..."

"Have faith my friend. Would you like me to ask Claire to check on them after she finishes healing Prince Ambrose?" He offered.

"If you do not mind..."

Shuran smiled and nodded, planning on asking Claire after they had Breakfast and it was brought up to Ambrose and Claire.

"Hey Shuran...I never thanked you for helping me when I faced Nathaniel..."

"Of course my Prince. What kind of knight would I be if I didn't?" Shuran smirked.

"Its not just that Shuran and you know it..."

"I know."

Adrien sighed and walked into the kitchen where Marinette was sitting.

Marinette looked over at the two of them and smiled slightly. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning Mari." Adrien smiled.

"Good morning Princess Marinette." Shuran greeted before going over to one of the maids and telling them to bring Ambrose and Claire's to the room.

"How did you sleep?" Adrien asked

"Well, how are you feeling?" She replied, concerned about him.

"I'm a little tired, but otherwise alright."

Marinette smiled and gestured to the plate next to her. "Come, the cooks did well with breakfast."

"They always were good with that." he smiled and sat beside of her. Ate some then sighed worried.

Marinette noticed his worry and reached for his hand. "All will be well Adrien, they are locked away." She reassured.

"It's not just that..." he sighed

"What is it?"

"Everyone here...they think that...I'm..." he looked down the words his father said after he defeated him haunting him. _"Finish me, be the killer everyone thinks you are."_

"Then we prove them wrong. It was your father that told them, and you did not kill him when you had the chance. I heard the servants talk about how brave you were and how they are starting to doubt what your father told them." She reassured.

"I just don't know..." he sighed.

"She is right Your Highness." Shuran stated as he walked over, bowing slightly before sitting and eating some of the breakfast.

"I don't know Shuran...I'm just..." he sighed. "I don't think that they would be willing to listen..." he said as one of the maids came over

The maid looked at the three of them before avoiding her gaze, something that Gabriel had them do when speaking to royalty. "P-Prince Adrien?" She nervously asked.

"Yes?" he asked turning her to him. He never liked what his father taught all the staff about not looking at them.

"I-I just wanted to thank you and the others for stopping ....him and Fire Fox." She replied, shoulders stiff with nerves.

Adrien looked at her and smiled. "Of course. I couldn't leave him here and run off...not after everything he did."

The maid smiled slightly in relief and curtsied. "Thank you again your Highness, I will leave you three to your meal now." she said before quickly leaving the dinning room with a small smile on her face.

"See?" Shuran smirked before taking another bite of food.

Adrien sighed and nodded. "Yeah I guess so..." he said smiling as he ate his food. "Hey Shuran can I ask you something?" he asked

"Of course my Prince."

"Well first just call me Adrien, please... and second, were you not surprised about my magic?" he asked

Shuran shook his head and held up his moon pendant. "No. You see, before I became a knight, Claire gifted this pendant to me. It's enchanted so i can transform into Timber Wolf. It also helps me sense others with magic. When I met you and Ambrose, I could feel the magic hidden inside you two." He explained.

"I see...Ambrose and I did everything we could to hide it from people." he sighed.

"And you did, The pendant only picked up on it because of how much power Claire had put into it." He explained, looking down as he remembered her before she gave it to him.

Prince Adrien "What's wrong Shuran?" Adrien asked

Marinette looked at Shuran confused. "She was like she was last night, wasn't she?" She asked.

Shuran didn't answer and just continued eating.

"Shuran...you don't have to tell us...but know that I’m here for her..." he said "And I know that Ambrose is.."

"We all are." Marinette added.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Claire can I ask you something?" Ambrose asked as he laid in his bed.

"Yes." Claire simply replied as she focused on healing him again.

"When you were with them...what were they talking about...when he... I mean had you..." he trailed off.

Claire paused before looking away from him. "My powers." She muttered.

"Don't you have control over them?" He asked her

"I think I do now, but I didn't before. The only thing I can really control is healing." She explained.

"You know...you don't have to get someone like them to teach you if you don't..." Ambrose said.

"But I know I need to learn to control them. Books only teach so much..."

"Would you let me teach you?" he asked her sitting up without pain at last.

She looked at him confused. "You would do that?" She asked before looking down.

"Of course I would." he said. "Both Adrien and I both can control our magic."

"Thank you but..." she trailed nervously.

"But what?" he asked her worried

"I-I don't think my powers  _can_ be controlled." She muttered.

"Claire listen to me, all powers can be controlled. I thought the same about mine...until..." he looked down.

Claire shook her head slightly. "You're in control of your powers. That's what matters. I've looked at mine in every book I could find, all of them are difficult." She explained.

"Claire...I didn't have control over mine for the longest time...have you ever seen the scar on Adrien's left arm that goes all the way down his arm from his shoulder?" She nodded, having noticed it when she was healing him at the manor. "I did that to him..." he muttered. "Before I could control my powers...I hurt him...that's why I hid them until about two months ago..."

CLaire looked away. "I-I can give others power. Not like Hawk Moth, but similar." She confessed.

He nodded and smiled. "I know that feeling...it's alright. I know that I can help you..." he said softly.

She shook her head. "No, I'm the reason Shuran can turn into Timber Wolf. His pendant....I made it with my magic and....." She stated, looking away.

"And what?" he asked her confused.

"And, I see different things. I've been able to block them out most of the time but.....that's the reason I've kept myself away from everyone else." She sighed, looking down at her hands where she was seeing some of the things she usually did when she didn't block them out.

"What do you see?" he asked

Claire looked at her hand and saw a black cat, red bug-like creature, and a tan cat in her lap. "Kwamis." She muttered quietly, embarrassed that she could still see the creatures she called her imaginary friends when she was little.

"Kwamis? Well can I tell you a secret?" he asked. She nodded while closing her eyes, trying to imagine the Kwamis weren't there.

"Well I have a friend that...came around the same day I hurt Adrien..." he said as Roxx came out of his shirt.

Claire looked at the Kwami confused. "You can see him?" She asked, looking at Roxx in wonder.

"Of course I can...I created him, right Roxx?" He asked the Kwami.

"Yep. I've been with the prince ever since that day they were about 7." He said

Claire smiled at Roxx before smiling at Ambrose. "He looks amazing." The other Kwamis looked to Roxx before smiling and flying over to him, bombarding him with questions.

"He’s been a good friend...one of the only ones I've had." He sighed

Claire rolled her eyes and waved her hands. "Okay you three, calm down." She chuckled into seemingly thin air around Roxx. She looked to Ambrose and took his hand. "Well, now you have me, Shuran, and Marinette; as well as your brother." She smiled.

"yeah...and I'm glad that I do, but you shouldn’t be scared Claire...your powers...their not as wild as you think."

She sighed and looked at her hands. "They feel like it, like I could loose control at any moment." She muttered

"Would you believe me if I said I fee the same?" He asked. "Just ask Roxx he’ll tell you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah you should have seen him two months ago when Hawk Moth tried to kill Adrien." Roxx said flying over and laying on his head

Claire looked at Ambrose before looking back to her hands. "Maybe you could teach me..." She thought out loud.

"If you're thinking about what Fire Fox said about a price...there isn't one if you learn the right way." he said softly

"Th-there isn't?" She asked looking back at him

"No Claire." he said softly taking her hand. "I promise."

She looked down at their hands and gave his a light squeeze. "Okay." She whispered.

"I love you Claire." He said softly

"I love you too." She replied, looking up at him with a small smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

"So she sees something called Kwamis...? Well I guess I'm not surprised...since Ambrose has a little friend, but I cant see him." Adrien shrugged

"She helped you become Timber Wolf?" Marinette added.

"Yeah, when she made me the moon Charm, one of the kwamis she saw went into it. He's the one who really helps me but it was Claire who enchanted it enough for him to enter. It took a lot out of her though, she had to stay in bed for so long afterwards." Shuran replied.

Adrien looked down and sighed then he got up and walked over to the window and looked out. Marinette looked over at Adrien as he walked away before glancing at Shuran who nodded to her. She smiled slightly before standing up and following him. "Are you okay?" SHe asked

"yeah I'm fine..." he sighed

Shuran stood up and walked over to them. "You know you are not that good at hiding my Prince." he smiled slightly

"I...It's just...I feel guilty that...It was my fault that Ambrose's powers came out before they were supposed too..." he sighed.

"Before they were supposed to?" Marinette asked confused. There weren't many sorcerers in her kingdom so she didn't know a lot about it.

"A sorcerer or sorceress isn't really born with powers, they get them gradually until they get their first big surge when they all come at once. They usually get a special ability, like Claire’s ability to see all Kwamis." Shuran explained

"With Ambrose...I was teasing him and he got angry..." he sighed and lifted his shoulder to show the scar that ran from his blade to his hand. "His powers surged and hit me..." he said.

Marinette looked at the scar before looking at Adrien. "He did that?"

Shuran studied the scar. "How did he do it?" He asked curiously.

"When the powers surged it sent a blade of wind...that cut me deeply. After that he passed out for almost a month...and Roxx was there." he said

"That explains his Sword fighting," he muttered before he looked to Adrien again. "He knows that he did that, right? He remembered it?"

"Yeah he does..." he muttered. "It's why he's so protective..." he sighed.

Marinette looked at both of them, taking in the information they shared. "Shuran. how do you know all this?" She asked.

"While Claire was out, I read all the books she had on different powers and sorcery. I wanted to know what was going on with her so I could help her." Shuran shrugged.

"I was the same...except my mother told me about it...my own powers haven't surged...at least until last night."

"What happens after they surge?" Marinette asked.

"Normally we gain full control..." he sighed.

"Other times, like with Claire, you get control over some of them but the others become unstable. Then you may either have to learn to control them, learn to suppress them like Claire tried to, or you get a second surge, not as draining as the first but it happens when your emotions are high." Shuran finished.

"Shuran is right...I've had two surges..." Adrien sighed.

"So last night when you saw Ambrose hurt...." Marinette trailed, understanding what was going on.

"That was the second time..." he nodded. "The first...was when mother..." Shuran placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder comfortingly. "Thanks Shuran..." he said

"You're welcome."

"Anyway...yeah Marinette...last night...I had full control..." he sighed.

"I'm glad that you did, and that you seem to be better." She smiled.

"Well...anyway maybe we should go check on the others and then go check on the dungeons...i don't like leaving them a lone for very long."

Marinette and Shuran nodded beofre the three of them started towards Ambrose's room.

~~~

"Hey Claire...will you help me to the kitchen? I need to get up." he sighed.

Claire nodded and stood up. "Yes, but take it easy." She smiled, holding the bedframe a little when she stood but covered it with a smile.

"I'll be fine...I just need to move..." he said

"Then come on." She smiled and held out her other hand. He smiled and nodded. "Okay." he said and took her hand getting up. When he did He stood up weakly. Claire carefully put an arm around his waist and let him lean on her a little.

"I-ill be fine." He said as the door opened and the others walked in

"Hey, you're up and walking." Shuran smiled proudly.

"Y-yeah still real weak though..." he said. "We were going down to the kitchen..."

"Be careful you two. I'm sure the maids will help you if needed." Marinette smiled.

"Marinette is right, I'm going to the dungeons." Adrien said. "Shuran will you come with me?" he asked

"Of course. Marinette, if you are still interested in what we discussed before, I'm sure there are books in the castle library that could help you." Shuran advised.

"Thank you Sir Shuran, I'll head there." Mariette replied and all of them went their separate ways.

Adrien sighed as they walked down to the basement and looked at Shuran. "I don't know if I’m ready to face him again Shuran..." Adrien sighed

"Do not worry, you are in control now and I will be her to help you." He reassured.

"I know I have full control...but I also know him..." he sighed and walked up to the guard. "I wish to speak with him."

The guard looked at both of them before nodding and stepping aside. "Be careful Your Highness." The guard stated Shuran nodded and stayed by Adrien's side. "I will thank you." he said and the two walked into see Gabriel sitting in the corner. "How the mighty have fallen."

"So, the forgiven prince and his knight decided to pay me a visit." Gabriel sneered.

"I cant believe you tried to pin it on me." Adrien said. "You know I looked up to you...but you didn't care as long as you had your power and your crown. You didnt care who got hurt in the process." Adrien said. "How does it feel to be taken down by your own son that you ordered to be killed?"

"I'm not taken down, I'm just bidding my time until you came down so I could finish you myself!" Gabriel screeched before trying to throw a spell at Adrien. When it didn't work, he looked at his son and Shuran shocked before trying again, only for the same result of nothing to happen. "What? How is this possible?"

Adrien just looked as shocked and confused. "Its obvious that you don’t have any more magic and are no longer a threat." Adrien said

"This is impossible!" Gabriel snapped, reaching through the bars to grab Adrien by the throat.

Adrien stepped back and sighed. "You are finished." He said and walked away.

Shuran stepped forward and drew his sword, blocking Gabriel's hands and glaring. "You will be put on trial for your actions, and you should pray that they go easy on you, because you deserve a punishment worst then death."

"Shuran let's go..." Adrien told his knight.

"Yes your Highness." Shuran replied, putting his sword away and walking with Adrien out of the Dungeons

Adrien sighed and walked out of the dungeons. "Shuran...do you think I did that?"

"I think it is possible." Shuran replied.

"I wasn’t trying to...I just wanted them stopped..." Adrien muttered

"Perhaps Claire will know more about this." Shuran offered. "She knows more about different powers then I do."

"Maybe.." he sighed

"Come, let's go find her. They should be finished with breakfast by the time we get there." Shuran advised.

Adrien nodded and sighed then walked to the kitchen still thinking about how his father lost his magic. It didn't make sense.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien walked down the hall and into the library after he laid down. He needed to talk to Marinette alone. Ever since that morning when Shuran, Adrien and her were talking about powers, she had been in the library reading every book they had on the subject. She was currently on her 4th or 5th book as she had lost count after reading so many.

"Hey Mari..." he said walking up to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hello Adrien." She greeted.

"Like what your reading?" He asked

She nodded and put the book down, marking the page she was on. "Yes, it really is interesting."

"I remember when I first discovered my own powers I poured over the books...before I had to leave..."

“You're back now, would you like to join me reading?”

"Actually I was hoping to show you the kingdom some." he said

Marinette smiled and nodded. "That sounds amazing. I would love to see your kingdom."

"I would love to show it to you too princess." He smiled

Marinette stood up and brushed off some imaginary dust from her dress. "Shall we then?"

"Of course princess." He smiled a little nervous since he hadn't stepped out of the castle since the night before. He didn't know what the people thought of him.

Marinette took his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Come, I'm sure the kingdom can not wait to see the brave prince that defeated Hawk Moth."

"I hope your right Marinette." He said softly. She sent him a smile before they walked out of the library and on their way out of the castle. "Wait we should let Shuran know..." Adrien said

"Okay, let's go let him know where we are going." She smiled.

"Yeah...I think him and Ambrose were in the gardens talking last time i saw them." he told her. Marinette smiled and walked with him to the gardens. Adrien walked to the gardens where he saw Ambrose and Shuran talking about things mostly what was going to happen in a few days time. "Hey there you guys." Adrien said

"Hello you two." Shuran smiled. "We were just discussing some things. How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, i just thought i would tell you that we were going to go to the town and I was going to show it to Marinette." Adrien said

He nodded and thought for a moment, "Alright, but be careful. There could still be followers of King Gabriel out there. Allow me to accompany you, for both of your safety." Shuran offered, looking to Ambrose for a moment.

"Of course Shuran, it would be best Adrien." Ambrose nodded. "I'll stay here with Claire."

"Is she alright?" Marinette asked concerned.

"Of course shes just resting...she said that healing me was a lot of drain." He said but Shuran knew other wise.

Marinette nodded, accepting the answer for now but she felt there was more behind it. "Alright, shall we head out to see the kingdom then?" She offered with a smile.

"Of course, let's go." Adrien said smiling Shruan nodded and gave a quick bow to Ambrose before leaving with them.

Ambrose sighed and walked back up to his room where Claire was still asleep. "You know Roxx, this is all too much...what if...I mean in just a week ill be..." he sighed

Roxx flew over and looked over to him. "King? Yes, and you will have a Queen as well." He smiled as he flew above Claire.

"I know but I dont think i can do this...I'm not ready..." he sighed. "And I know that Adrien will more than likely go back with the princess..." he said as the tears welled up. He was practically losing his brother all over again.

"But he will be able to come back whenever he wants. He's not going to be gone forever." Roxx reassured

"yeah I guess so...its just I nearly lost him when this curse came...and then again two months ago...I'm not ready to tell him goodbye again..."

"Don't think of it as goodbye, think of it as see you soon." Roxx smiled as Claire started to stir.

"yeah I guess so..." he sighed and walked over to Claire. "Sleep well Milady?" He asked taking her hand gently.

Claire slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Ambrose. "Yes. Thank you for letting me rest here."

"Of course Claire." He smiled softly.

She sighed happily before slowly sitting up. "Did I miss anything while I was resting?”

"Not really." Ambrose said. "Adrien Marinette ans Shuran went to the town to show Marinette the kingdom, but that's it."

"Really? That's nice, I'm sure she's going to love seeing everything." Claire smiled, gently squeezing his hand.

"Yes I'm sure she will too." He said softly. "How are you feeling?" He asked

"Better, Still a little weak, but better." She reassured, looking down at their hands. She was thinking about what would be happening soon. Besides Ambrose's coronation, the two of them would need to announce that she would be Queen and plan for her to be crowned with him or after he was. That would require them marrying and announcing an engagement.

"Um claire...I was wondering something..." he sighed

"Yes?" She replied, mind still going over what was to happen.

"I was wondering if you would wear this..." he asked holding up a beautiful ring.

Claire looked at what he was holding and her breath caught. "Ambrose....is that....." She trailed. She recognized that ring from the portraits she saw of the late Queen Emilia

"Yes...I was hoping that you would wear it." Ambrose said

Claire nodded, a smile on her face as a few tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes, I would be honored." She replied.

Ambrose smiled and slipped it on her and looked at her. "I love you Claire."

She looked down at hte ring before smiling at him with a tear of joy running down her face. "And I love you Ambrose."

"And I want you to know that we can push the coronation back if you don't want to be...well crowned with me..."

"Ambrose, as long as I am with you, it does not matter when or how we are crowned. I will be by your side."

"What if we did it all at once?" He asked. "Like a wedding /coronation at the same time?" **  
** Claire smiled and nodded. "That sounds perfect. King Ambrose." She giggled lightly.

"You know you saying that Queen Claire, I like it..." he smiled

She blushed and looked down at the ring. "As do I, it fits you." She smiled.

"I love you My lady." He said softly

"I love you too My prince." She replied.

He smiled. Then he looked around, why don't you rest some more, while I deal with the arrangements for the occasion?" He asked

Claire nodded and smiled back at him. "Alright, but I wish to help when I am rested and recovered from the enchantment."

"Of course." He smiled **  
** She nodded and laid back down on the bed. "Thank you." She sighed happily.

"You're welcome my sorceress." he smiled at her She smiled and blushed lightly before closing her eyes and attempting to rest some more.

~~~

Ambrose smiled and walked out of the room and gently closed the door. then he walked to the advisers. "Can I speak with you?" he asked

"Of course your Highness." One of the advisers stated.

"I know that coronation is next week correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Is there any way that we can push it back a few weeks and turn it into a wedding/coronation?" **  
** The advisers looked at each other before nodding. "It will take some planning but we have not sent the invitation out yet. But why a wedding as well? If you do not mind us asking."

"You'll have your answers in time." Ambrose said and walked out of the room. They nodded and started to make preperations for postponing the coronation. Ambrose smiled as he walked down the hall and back to the room where Claire slept and he smiled to himself.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"So what do you think of the kingdom Mari?" Adrien asked as they walked

"It is beautiful." Marinette smiled as she looked around. Shuran stayed close by them while his hand over his sword in case he needed to defend them.

"I'm glad we came out...but I'm getting a lot of dark stares..." he said and it was true. ever since they left the castle all Adrien had been getting from the people was dark stares, like they still blamed him for what happened. n

Shuran noticed the glares and walked over to Adrien. "Your Highness, I believe it would be best to return to the palace." he whispered.

"Yes...I believe so..." he sighed. "I'm sorry Marinette." he said

"It is alright." She replied, following Shuran and Adrien. She had noticed the stares and had a small idea of why they still were, her readings still fresh in her mind. Adrien sighed and the three walked back to the castle as they heard a shout calling Adrien a murderer. Marinette was quick to spin around and glare at the person who shouted. "How dare you disrespect the Crown like that!" She seethed.

"Because that murderer is nothing but a disgrace." the man said. "The  _true_  king will rise again." he said

"What you say is lies. It has already been proven that King Gabriel was the one who murdered Queen Emilia." Shuran stated, standing between the royals and the peasant.

"Yeah like we believe a traitor knight and a bunch of disgraced royals." Another said this time a woman. "All they did was stop the inevitable. He will be brought to justice."

Marinette looked to the woman and saw that she did not have the same look in her eyes like the others. She motioned for Shuran to look at the eyes. Shuran nodded to her and studied the eyes of those around, some seemed glazed while others were normal. Controlling _spell_  he concluded before calling over one of the other knights he knew was on their side. "Go alert Prince Ambrose and my sister." He whispered.

"yes sir." he said and ran back to the castle.

"Mari stay close to me." Adrien said Marinette nodded and stepped closer to Adrien.

 

Ambrose was sitting at the desk in his room when there was a knock on his door and he was instantly worried. He got up and walked over to the door. "Yes?" he asked the knight

"Sire, I apologize for the interruption, but there is an incident at the gates, Sir Shuran requested to alert you and Lady Claire." The knight explained.

"I understand." he said and walked over to Claire. "Hey...Shuran needs us." he said softly shaking Claire. **  
Claire** woke up and looked at Ambrose concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's trouble at the gates." he said

She nodded and got out of the bed. "Then we should go help them."

Ambrose nodded and the two went down to the gates where by this time Adrien had a few cuts as he was trying to protect Marinette and he didn't want to use his own magic. "Shuran what is going on?" Ambrose asked looking at the cuts on his brother.

"Ambush your Highness," Shuran stated, standing next to Marinette. "A follower of Hawk Moth has cast a spell on some villagers."

Claire looked at Adrien before tapping Ambrose's shoulder. "The ring, I have to get it." She stated, meaning the ring she enchanted for Adrien.

"I see..." Ambrose said then turned to his brother and looked back at Claire. "Get Adrien and Marinette back into the castle." She nodded and took Marinette's hand before going over and helping Adrien up, using a small force field to separate the three from the villagers.

"Just like in training Your Highness?" Shuran stated, going over and standing next to him.

"Yes Shuran." he said locking eyes with the woman who started this.

 

"T-thanks Claire..." Adrien said once they got into the castle.

Claire nodded and brought the two into the castle before rushing by herself to Ambrose's room. She grabbed the box with the ring and ran it to Adrien. **  
** "W-what's this?" he asked

"Your ring. Say Claws out and you will become a more powerful and in control version of Chat Noir." She explained.

"I don't understand...I've always been able to become Chat..." Adrien said looking at the ring that was now black.

"A kwami has chosen to go into the ring and help you. This will use less of your own powers when Chat Noir."

"Oh...well alright..." he said and took the ring and slipped it on. That's when he saw a small black cat. "Whoa...so Roxx wasn't part of his imagination..."

"No, Adrien, meet Plagg." Claire introduced.

"Plagg huh...well this is actually cool." Adrien smiled. "And you said Claws out?" Marinette looked where Adrien was looking and saw nothing, but she knew that there had to be something there.

CLaire nodded and smiled. "Yes, now go and help them, I will stay here with Marinette."

"Alright then." he smiled and took off back to the gates having alredy changed when he said the words.

MArinette watched after him and sighed. "Be safe." She muttered.

~~~

"That Traitor prince will never be accepted back. And you will never be accepted as our King. Only King Gabriel will be our true king." the woman who was identified as Lila...a dark witch, said.

Shuran stood back to back with Ambrose, him transformed into Timber Wolf, as other villagers with swords slowly walked to them. "You are wrong Dark Sorceress!" He snapped.

"Very wrong." said Chat landing beside his brother.

Timber smiled at the sight of Chat Noir. "I like the new look, it seems Claire did well." He complimented.

"Yes she did." Chat said and looked at Lila. "You think that your going to set him free? you're wrong and you should know that he is now powerless...your master no longer has any power.

"You're lying. The Master wouldn't lose his power to weaklings like you." Lila said snapping her fingers and the villagers started attacking again.

"Remember don't hurt them. They don't have control." Ambrose said to the other knights

Timber blocked a strike and lightly pushed them to the side. "We need to find a way to break the spell." He stated.

"I think I have an idea...but I need to get to the sorceress." Chat said

Shuran nodded and waved to a group of knights. "Clear a path for Chat Noir." He commanded, which they nodded and slowly made room for him. Chat made his way to Lila and then when he got to her he noticed that fox tail around her neck.

"What is it Chat? Like the gift I was given?" Lila smirked.

"The gift." he snorted. "You are no sorceress. I know for a fact that is where all your magic comes from." he said shocking her and the other knights.

Lila glared at him. "So what if it is? I still have more power then you."

"Oh really? You know how Hawk Moth lost his powers? I took them."

Timber looked at Lila before pushing another villager away. "I saw him try and use his powers and there is none!"

"I can take yours too...would you like to try?"

"I'd like to see you try." She threatened.

"You heard her Chat." Ambrose said smiling as he knocked out some of the other mages.

"Alright then..." Chat smiled and moved to attack her he went to grab the necklace back she knocked him away Lila smirked and pinned him done.

"Chat!" Timber called before throwing a villager off and running to his aide.

"Oh no the fox cornered a cat." he said a little cocky and used his own magic to blast her off of him.

Lila flew back some and growled. "I leave for now, but as long as I have power, King Gabriel will be the rightful king, and I will make sure he returns." She threatened before teleporting out. Chat groaned and moved to get up after the villagers started looking around like nothing had happened.

Timber walked over and helped Chat up. "Are you alright Your Highness?" He asked

"Yeah my back just hurts a bit..." he sighed.

Timber looked to Ambrose. "We should head inside and have Claire look at it." He advised. "Guards, see to it that these villagers are not harmed by the spell." Chat nodded and slowly walked into the castle while the guards did what Shuran said and Ambrose followed them.

"I should have transformed...I'm sorry Adrien." Ambrose said

"Don't be...you had your hands full." Adrien said

~~~

Marinette stood up and walked over to them with Claire as the three came into the castle. "Are you all alright?"

"I just need Claire to look at my back." he said

Claire nodded and walked over behind him, waving her hand over his back. "You're going to be okay, just a little bruising but nothing serious." She explained before waving her hand again, healing him this time.

"Thank you Claire." he said sighing.

"You are welcome." She smiled.

"Hey Claire...do you want to tell them?" Ambrose asked smiling.

Claire blushed and smiled. "Why don't you?"

"What are you two talking about?" Marinette asked.

"Well..." he smiled and Shuran knew what had happened. "The coronation has been postponed and will be turned into a wedding as well." Ambrose told them.

"A wedding?" Shuran asked before transforming back, a small smirk on his face.

Marinette smiled at Claire's blushing face, figuring out the rest.

"I asked her about it earlier..." Ambrose said softly.

"And, I agreed." Claire finished before showing them the ring on her hand.

"Mother's ring looks good on you Claire." Adrien said

Shuran looked at the ring and smiled. "Congratulations both of you."

Claire blushed and smiled at them. "Thank you."

“We're going to wait a few weeks, but...”

"With him being crowned, we decided to have the wedding and both of our coronations at once." Claire finished, smiling as she went next to Ambrose and gently look his hand.

"That's great." Adrien smiled.

"This Kingdom will be gaining two great rulers in deed." Marinette beamed.

"that they will." Adrien smiled at his brother

Shuran smiled at his sister. "Looks like I will be protecting you still sister."

"That you will Brother." She smiled back.

Ambrose smiled and then looked at Marinette and Adrien. "So I take it you'll be going back to Marinette's kingdom?"

Marinette sighed. "My parents will be expecting me back soon, I must be returning."

"And I'm not letting the witch get anywhere near her." Adrien said.

Claire smiled and nodded. "Please expect an invitation when the time comes. And remember that if you should ever need help, we are a message away. Right Ambrose?"

"Of course." Ambrose said smiling.

Marinette nodded. "Thank you for your help and hospitality. Know that your offer is returned should you need help as well.."

"Thank you Marinette."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien sighed as he sat at his desk in his room. Marinette was on the bed and she noticed him mood. "Is everything alright?" Marinette asked as she walked over to him.

"I just miss Ambrose." he sighed. "And I'm worried about that Dark Sorceress..."

She sighed and nodded. "I know, I miss them too. But the coronation and wedding is soon. We will be able to see them then." She reassured.

"Yeah it's in two weeks and they're coming here this week so that we can all go back together.” He smiled

Marinette smiled and carefully grabbed his hand. "I cannot wait for that either."

"Well it's getting late princess...you should get to your room." he smiled. "We wouldn't want people talking." he laughed.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I suppose so, but I wish they wouldn't." She sighed, looking down at their hands.

"Well I'm going to talk to your father in the morning..." he smiled

She blushed. "Really? About what?"

"Properly courting you..." he said **  
** Marinette smiled and looked up at him. "You already know my answer so asking him is the only thing to do." She chuckled slightly.

"That it is." he smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. "I'll walk you to your door princess as Chat since technically I'm not a prince here."

"Thank you Kitty." She nodded, using the nick name she had been calling him since they had gotten back.

"You're welcome milady." he smiled and transformed. Marinette smiled at him and they walked together out of the door and towards her room. "Well good night Milady." he said smiling kissing her cheek quickly before anyone came.

"Good night Kitty." She replied, quickly peck his cheek and turned to her door.

Chat smiled and walked back to his room. He detransformed and smiled at Plagg. "You know I'm glad you're here." he said

Plagg tilted his head. "Are you glad enough to give me some cheese?" He replied, flying around looking for his favorite snack.

"Of course." he smiled and held the cheese out for him.

Plagg happily flew over and too, the cheese, eating all of it before laying on the pillow.

"Good night plagg." Adrien said and laid on his pillow.

 **~~~  
**Lila waited for the two to part and the girl to come into the room. When she did she gently flicked her wrist from the shadows again Marinette was under control. "Now come with me princess. and leave your ring behind." She commanded Marinette did as she was told, taking her ring she usually wore off and letting it drop to the floor before walking towards the shadows. "Excellent...now to set the cat up. do you mind that slave?" she asked. Once she was through she would give the princess to the now dis empowered King Gabriel and Nathaniel to have fun with. Marinette robotic-ally shook her head. The spell took over her, but in her mind, she could still see and hear everything, she was trying to get free but couldn't. "Good, lets go...take me to your parents room. Marinette nodded and walked out the door with Lila, heading to her parent's room. Once they got there Lila smiled. "Call them to the hall." she commanded. "Tell them you want to talk to them now and it can not wait."

She nodded before knocking on the door. "Mother, Father, can you come out here please? I have something important to tell you." Marinette stated.

Tom look at Sabine and the two walked out of the room the looked at Marinette, but before either could ask what it was that they wanted to talk about, Lila did the same thing that she did to Marinette and the two were under the same spell. "Now Prince Adrien, or rather Chat Noir, kidnapped the princess and plans to kill her. you must put him in the dungeon before he can do this." Lila told Tom. Both the king and queen nodded. Marinette looked at them, nodding at the story as well. "Now Princess come with me." Lila said as Tom and Sabine left to handle Adrien. "There are some very special people who have been waiting to see you." she said.

Marinette nodded and followed Lila. Tom walked over to Adrien's room and pounded on the door. "Chat Noir, open this door immediately!" He bellowed.

Adrien groaned as he got up and walked over to the door. "Your majesty?" he asked confused and half asleep.

Tom glared down at him. "Where is she?" He growled, confusing Adrien even more.

"I don't know what you are talking about your majesty." Adrien said backing into his room and made sure his ring was hidden. there was something about the king he didn't like or trust.

Tom sneered and stepped closer. "Princess Marinette. You took her and are planning on killing her. If you are not going to tell me, then maybe you will after some time in the dungeon. Guards!" Tom called as some guards came into the room.

"What?! No let me go! I didn't do anything!" he shouted as the guards took him and dragged him to the dungeons. Then they threw him in. "Luka please! I didn't do anything!" he shouted as he realized who the guard that grabbed him was.

Luka looked at Adrien apologetically. "I'm sorry Adrien, orders are orders." He sighed, locking the door before walking out of the dungeon.

"No...i didn't do anything..." he said in barely a whisper as he sank to the floor.

Plagg flew out from Adrien's jacket and looked around. "What happened?"

"I don't know Plagg...but they are saying I kidnapped Mari...and plan on killing her..." he muttered. then he sighed. "You need to find Claire." he said

Plagg nodded. "Alright, I'll get them here as soon as I can." He stated before flying out of the dungeons.

"Thank you plagg..." Adrien muttered and pulled his knees into his chest.

~~~

Claire was in the carriage with Ambrose, resting her head on his shoulder while Shuran sat by the driver. She held a small box in her hands and smiled down at it. "I hope Marinette likes the gift I made her." She thought aloud.

"I'm sure she will." Ambrose said smiling.

She smiled up at him before a familiar black kwami came flying through the window at her. "Plagg?" She asked confused. **  
** "Claire they locked Adrien up!" Plagg said shocking her and Ambrose.

"What? Plagg, tell me what happened." Claire calmly replied after telling Ambrose what Plagg said.

"I don't know what happened just that the king came in Adrien's room and accused him of taking Marinette and planned on killing her. When Adrien said he didn't know what he was talking about the king threw him in the dungeon." Plagg told her.

Claire shook her head as she relaid the information to Ambrose. "Don't worry Plagg, we'll get him out." She promised before sticking her head out and yelling to Shuran and the driver. "Hurry! We need to get to the palace immediately!"

"What's wrong?" Shuran asked concerned.

"Prince Adrien is in trouble!" She stated before sitting back and feeling the carriage pick up speed.

Ambrose sat there stunned. He couldn't believe it that his brother was once again in the dungeons for something he knew he couldn't do. "Maybe I should transform...I can get there faster..." he muttered but Claire wouldn't let him go.

"No, it would be better for all of us to arrive together. That way we don't look like we know something is up. There could be some dark magic at play here." Claire stated, holding his hand worried.

"I'm just scared about him...he couldn't..." Ambrose looked at her.

"I know, and we will work everything out when we get there." She promised, leaning on his shoulder again, worried now instead of smiling.

"I hope so..." he said.

 


	17. Chapter 17

"But Your majesty, why would Chat Noir and Ladybug do that? He loves her." Luka was saying

King Tom shook his head. "If he loves her, why is he threatening to kill her?" He asked, eyes glazed but because the kingdom didn't really have or know much about spells and magic, no one could tell a difference. "Remember where your loyalty is Sir Luka."

Two guards opened the throne room doors as an announcer spoke up. "Announcing the arrival of Prince Ambrose, his bride to be Lady Claire and Sir Shuran of the Agreste Kingdom." He stated as the three walked in. "King Tom, what has happened?" Claire asked concerned.

"But sire, I have yet heard him threaten her, and he didn't know what you were talking about." Luka insisted. Then he looked at Claire. He could sense the magic from her and the prince.

"Where is my brother? I expected him to meet us at the gate. He knew we were coming.”

Tom ignored Luka's cries and turned to the royals. "Prince Ambrose, I am sorry but your brother has threatened the life of the Princess. He is currently in the dungeon until he tells us where he has taken her."

"Your Magesty, May I ask how you came to know of this?" Shuran asked carefully.

"That's not possible." Ambrose said

Tom shook his head and sent a small glare to him. "No you may not, and it seems as it is."

"May I please see him?" Ambrose asked

Claire looked into the King and Queens eyes to see them glazed with magic. Carefully taking Ambrose's hand, she sighed. "May we all go your majesty?"

"I'll personally escort them down." Luka said

Tom thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, Sir Luka, take them to see the prisoner. Make sure they are not harmed by him." Ambrose had to bit his tongue. He knew his brother would never hurt them or Marinette.

"Yes your majesty "

Claire squeezed his hand gently as they walked to the dungeons, Plagg hiding in the small bag she had placed around her. Along with the box with Marinette's surprise. "Do not worry, we will find out the truth." She whispered.

"I do not believe that he did it...I have trained with him too long...I know he loves her." Luka told them when they were alone.

"It seems we have an ally then." SHuran smiled.

"Yes...I know they were spelled...I've been trying to talk them out of it." He sighed

"Sadly, this isn't a spell you can talk them out of. It's mind control." Claire stated.

"I realized that..." he sighed then lead them to the dungeon. "He's alone. I'll wait here."

"Thank you." Ambrose said as they got to the dungeon and walked in. "Adrien?" He asked as they went in.

"Ambrose Shuran Claire." He said tears visible on his face. "I didn't do anything." He said

"We know, that's why we're here." Shuran replied.

"What happened?" He asked looking at them. "The king he...he said I was going to kill Mari...why?"

"Hes under a spell, but I don't know how, the only one that can do that we know of is Hawk Moth and you took his powers." Ambrose said

"Not true. Remember when the villagers were attacking?" Claire brought up.

"You think that dark sorceress has something to do with this?" Ambrose asked

"It's possible, she did run off."

"But where is Marinette?" Adrien asked

Claire sighed. "That, we don't know yet."

"You have to find her...I don't want to think..." he looked down

"We will your Highness." Shuran promised. "We will find Marinette and bring her back, to clear your name.”

"Thank you Shuran..." he said looking down. "I just wished I could help..."

"You cant, but I can." Luka said coming in.

"Oh, you probably want this little guy back for company." Claire smiled before opening her bag and having Plagg fly out. She looked back at Luka and smiled. "Thank you, Sir Luka, I'm sure we will need all the help we can get."

"Your welcome, the princess is like a sister to me...I just wished I had magic to help."

"Thank you Claire." He said as Plagg came up to him.

"You do not need magic to be helpful." Shuran advised.

"Yes I know..." he sighed and then looked around. "We should get going. They have a few hours on us."

Claire nodded. "Yes, do not worry Adrien, we will clear your name and free you." She promised.

Adrien nodded and walked back to the corner he had been in and sat down again.

~~~

"So where do we go? We dont know the kingdom." Ambrose said

"Luka, do you know of anywhere that someone could be hiding?" Shuran asked.

"Actually yes." He said

"Show us, that could be where they brought Princess Marinette." Claire nodded.

"Follow me." He said and led them to a passage out of the castle. "This leads to a dark castle."

"Is that where they are?" Ambrose asked

"Its possible." Luka said

"Only one way to find out." Claire sighed.

"Of course." Luka said and led them to the castle. When they got there they heard voices.

"That sounds like Nathaniel and Father." Ambrose said softly. But that's impossible...they're in the dungeons back in our kingdom."

"How could they be here?" Shuran whispered.

"I don't know..." Ambrose said "but now it makes sense as to why Lila came after Adrien here..."

"You two better Transform. We don't know what they're planning." Claire advised.

Shuran nodded and transformed into Timber Wolf. "Alright."

Ambrose nodded and changed into Knight Fox. "Sir Luka...perhaps you should go the castle and try to get the King and queen out here

"Are you sure your highness?" He asked

Claire gave Ambrose a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Luka. "Just get them here. We've got everything here." She reassured.

"Alright." Luka said and left.

"Alright let's go." Ambrose said. This was between them and their king...

"Lila are you sure this will bring that stupid fox here?" Nathaniel asked her

"Of course, him, the wolf and that little freak. They'll come." Lila reassured, slightly annoyed.

"Well forgive me for hating that the cat stole my magic." Nathaniel hissed

Lila glared. "If you don't keep that attitude under control, Master will no only be upset with you, but both of us."

Claire looked around from their hiding spot and started to get nervous. "I don't see Marinette." She whispered.

Lila smiled over as a figured walked into the room. "Well, well, well. There you are _Princess_." She sneered.

Nathaniel looked at her. "You know I'm to take her? The master promised me." Nathaniel said. "Prefect revenge to that damn Cat." Timber growled protectively as Claire took his arm and quietly shook her head.

Lila rolled her eyes. "You're sick, you know that?" Marinette robotic-ally walked over to them and stood blankly.

"Perhaps...but she was to mine anyway, so..." he smiled "What do you say Princess?" He asked looking at Marinette.

"Yes Nathaniel." Marinette numbly replied. Claire glared before looking on the other side of the room and moved her hand, causing some movement to divert their attention.

"What the hell was that?" Nathaniel asked.

"Could be them. You go check it out, I'll alert Master." Lila commanded before looking to Marinette. "Stay here." She demanded, earning a nod from the Princess.

"Alright Lila." Nathaniel said and left the room as well as Lila as Marinette stood there blankly.

"Good work Claire." Timber smiled before the three of them stood up, Ambrose and Timber going to Nathaniel while Claire walked over to Marinette.

"Careful Claire." Ambrose cautioned.

"I will be." Claire promised, taking the small box out and walking carefully to Marinette.

"Let's go Timber." Ambrose said and they took off after Nathaniel Marinette looked at Claire blankly as Claire placed the earrings on her. She could feel a small jolt of energy and closed her eyes, fighting the spell that was over her. Timber nodded and followed Fox.

"That's it Marinette, fight it." Claire encouraged.

Nathaniel started to walked back to the room and saw Claire. "Get the hell away from her." He said looking at Claire.

The spell soon weakened where Marinette could break it. She looked around confused before looking at Claire. "Wh-what are you doing here? What happened?" She asked before feeling the earrings in and touching them.

Claire looked over at Nathaniel nervously. "I'll explain later. Just call out Spots on and you'll be able to help Timber and Ambrose." Claire advised.

"Spots on?' Marinette called before suddenly transforming into a red and black themed outfit.

Timber looked back and smiled. "It worked, now go!"

"Don't you..." he growled too late. "You damn sorceress..." he glared at Claire. "Everything was going perfect until you showed up."

Ambrose looked back at Marinette and smiled. "Chat needs your help." He told her. Then he looked at Shuran. "Get her back to the castle."

"I agree." Lila sneered as she walked into the room. "But I'm afraid you won't be leaving this castle."

Ladybug took out her sword and glared at Lila. "What have you done to Chat Noir?" She growled.

"What have I done? More like you and your parents...you condemned him your self."

Ladybug looked at her in disbelief. "No, you're wrong! It was you!" Claire looked between Lila and Nathaniel. She didn't really know what she could do to help, except for her magic but she didn't see a way to help with it.

"Are you sure?" She asked smiling. "You and your parents looked him in the dungeons because he was going kill you."

"That was because of a spell _you_ cast." Timber argued.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes, just like when you cast the same spell on the villagers to attack us at the palace a few weeks ago." Claire added.

"It's too bad that they will never believe you because you will die here." Nathaniel said

Timber turned to Nathaniel with his sword drawn. "No one will die." He stated.

"We shall see." Lila smirked. Everyone drew their swords while Claire held out her hands.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Luka carefully went back to the dungeons of the castle and to Adrien's cell. "Chat?" He quietly called.

"Luka?" He asked having transformed to try and use his magic to get out.

Luka sighed in relief before turning serious again. "You're out. Good, your friends need your help. We found Princess Marinette."

"Where is she?" He asked concerned

"The Dark Castle." He replied, looking around to make sure they were safe to leave. "Come, before someone sees you're out."

"Luka you'll get in trouble."

Luka shook his head. "I do not care, you are needed to protect the Princess. You do love her, correct?" He stated, carefully starting to walk towards an exit.

"Of course I do." He said

"Then come on." Luka insisted.

"Luka...thank you." Adrien said. Luka nodded and they slowly got out of the castle without anyone noticing. Adrien followed him and got to the passage. "Who all is there? Is it just Lila?" He asked

"Lila and Nathaniel from what I saw. They told me to get you so I left." Luka sighed.

"That damn pig..." he growled .

Luka nodded and walked towards the Dark castle. "We're almost there.”

"Can you fight magic?" He asked having a feeling that not only was Lila there but his father too.

"I can fight." Luka answered.

"Are you sure...I know at least one of them has magic..."

Luka sighed and took out his sword. "This is from my home, a sword that can deflect magic attacks. I'll be fine."

"Alright Luka...just be careful." He said as they got to the castle and heard the scraping of battles. Luka nodded as they walked into the castle to see the fighting.

"You wont get out of her alive." Lila said to a girl in red.

"That's what you think!" Ladybug replied before running back at Lila with her sword. Claire was standing off to the side of everyone, hands out as she fired magic pulses at Lila and Nathaniel when they were distracted.

"Claire!" Chat shouted as he saw the figured in the shadows with a sword raised. Lila and Nathaniel looked over at Chat giving Ladybug the chance to pin Lila down. Claire looked up at Chat shocked before feeling the coldness of a sword against her neck. Everyone stopped, Timber pinning Nathaniel like Ladybug had with Lila wile they looked at Claire pinned to Gabriel's body by his sword.

"Let her go!" Fox shouted.

"No!" Gabriel yelled back. "I may not have magic anymore, but one wrong move, and I will end the sorceress who gave two of you yours." He stated, glaring at Timber and Ladybug.

"Claire." Ladybug said worried, keeping hold of Lila so she wouldn't move. Claire looked around at everyone as she tried to calm herself down, her arms still raised and slightly glowing.

"I mean it Gabriel let her go." Fox growled .

"Love, I'm fine." Claire chocked out before the sword was pressed harder against her throat, causing her to wince at Gabriel's harsh grasp.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your father?" Gabriel sneered, looking down his nose at Fox.

"That is the way to talk to a dethroned King." Timber growled, pushing Nathaniel further into the ground.

"You aren't my father anymore...not after you tried to kill Adrien and Claire and nearly me!"

Gabriel growled before looking down at the girl in his hold. "Yes, Lady Claire, soon to be Queen." He sneered, looking at his wife's ring on her hand. Chat looked at Luka and nodded staying in the shadows. The two moved and slowly walked around the room to where Gabriel was. Luka quietly unsheethed his sword and held it close.

"It seems that your fiancee might not even make it to your big day." Gabriel added, glaring at his eldest son.

Ambrose saw the two going around and growled. "Let her go now..." he growled. "You're powerless and all of us have magic...just let us alone!"

"NO! If she has the power to give those with no magic powers, then she will give me powers! Or be killed!" Gabriel demanded. Claire shook her head carefully and closed her eyes in fear, feeling her legs becoming weak from the fear.

"Let my sister go! She won't give you the powers you desire!" Timber yelled.

Chat frowned as he and Luka stood behind him. He looked at Luka and Ambrose then nodded and tackled Gabriel to the ground before he could answer Shuran. "Luka check on her!"

Luka nodded and went over to Claire who was holding her neck, bent down on her knees and face scrunched in fear. Luka placed his hand gently on her shoulder as she looked up and he checked her neck and arms for marks. Gabriel thrashed about as well as Lila and Nathaniel as they were all held down.

"Your a coward." Chat growled to him as he held his sword to his neck. Timber sneered as he held Nathaniel down, tempted to hit him in the head with the hilt of his sword just to knock him out.

"And You all are weak!" Gabriel yelled.

"No we aren't." Ambrose said as he walked over to him and Chat as Chat punched him out. Then he ran over to Claire. "Are you alright." he asked

Claire took a shakey breath and nodded. "Yes, just a little shaken." She replied.

Ambrose took her in his arms and held her close. "I'm so sorry." he said softly

Claire clung to Ambrose and buried her face in his neck. "It is not your fault, I am safe."

"She will be alright your Highness, she got nicked slightly but it's just a scratch, and a few bruises on her wrists." Luka told him as he stepped away slightly as Ladybug knocked out Lila as Timber knocked out Nathaniel with the hilts of their swords.

"Thank you Sir Luka...will you go check on the others?" Luka nodded and went to the others, checking them before helping them tie up the three villains.

Chat slowly got off Gabriel's limp form and laid back on the ground panting sightly then he got up and looked at the girl in red. He could only assume that it was Marinette. "Mari?" he asked

Ladybug smiled and nodded. "Hello Chaton."

"You look good in red." he smiled softly and sat up all the way. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes. I'm fine." Marinette nodded.

"I'm glad...I was worried..." he said taking her in his arms.

She hugged him back close and smiled. "I was worried too. I'm so glad you are safe."

"I will be as soon as we show I didn't hurt you..." he whispered.

"Then we should hurry. I trust you haven't asked my father yet either." She chuckled lightly, a big smile on her face.

"No I didn't think it would be right...especially since he threw me in the dungeon before I even had a chance..."

She frowned slightly. "Then we must hurry back and clear you name."

"She's right Adrien." Ambrose said as he walked over with Claire and Shuran.

Claire nodded. "Come, hopefully the spell on them will have either worn off or weaken to where it can be removed." She stated.

"They're right your highnesses." Luka said walking over after trying Lila up as well as the other two.

"Okay...but first..." Adrien walked over to Lila who was still out could and jerked the fox tail off of her.

Timber smiled at Adrian and nodded. "Good thinking your Highness."

"This was what was giving her her powers...so I knew that's what..." he sighed and pocketed it. "Mari...we should have some of the other guards to help..."

"I will let them know once we get to the palace." Ladybug smiled.

"Alright. Luka you should stay here...just in case they wake up..."

"Of course." he said nodding and the five left.

"I just hope they listen this time..." Adrien said as they walked down the path.

Claire walked next to Ambrose behind Ladybug and Chat Noir. "They will, you have brought her back and I will make sure the spell is off of them." She reassured.

"I-I hope so..." he muttered.

~~~

Once at the palace, Claire and Ambrose walked into the throne room while Adrien, Marinette and Shuran stayed back with some guards they had brought with them. "I'm worried Sabine we haven't seen Marinette or Chat Noir or any of the guests all day. Were they not supposed to be here today?" Tom asked Sabine.

Sabine looked at her husband nervously until she heard the doors open and saw Prince Ambrose and Lady Claire walk in together. "Here are two, let us ask them." She whispered.

Tom looked at Claire and Ambrose. "Oh Prince Ambrose I was beginning to think something happened to you and everyone else." he said looking at them

"We are fine thank you..." Ambrose said holding Claire's hand tightly.

"We were worried, we haven't heard or seen Prince Adrien or Princess Marinette in some time. Do you know if they are okay?" Sabine asked concerned.

Claire looked into their eyes, seeing no glaze in them, she turned to Ambrose and nodded slightly. "Your Majesties, they are alright." She started.

Ambrose smiled. "Yes they are fine. In fact they are outside with Sir Shuran."

"Where have they been?" Sabine questioned.

Ambrose sighed and looked at Claire. "Well it is a bit of a story..." he said and explained the best that he could

"I'm afraid a spell fell upon you two and the Princess, but it is all cleared now. Someone made you believe the Prince Adrien had kidnapped the Princess and planned to kill her, but that was not true." Claire explained

Tom's eyes went wide and looked at them "Where are they now?"

"Just outside the doors your Majesty. Allow me to go get them." Claire curtsied before walking over and calling Shuran, Adrien and Marinette in with a smile. Adrien sighed and walked in with Marinette and Shuran a little hesitantly. Shuran walked in front of Marinette and Adrien before giving a short bow to the king and queen.

When Queen Sabine saw her daughter walking in with Adrien, she looked at both of them relieved. "You are all okay." She beamed. Adrien looked up to her and she saw the fear in his eyes that they thought that.

"Mother, Father. Please believe that Prince Adrien did not do what we were told under that spell." Marinette begged.

"Of course we don't. We can see how much he cares for you." Tom smiled

Claire smiled and tapped her brother and Ambrose on the shoulders. "Let's leave them to talk." She whispered.

"Of course." Ambrose said smiling. and walked out with the others

"We are glad you both are safe." Sabine added, smiling at both of them.

"R-really?" Adrien asked

"Of course we are." Tom said.

Marinette smiled at her parents. "As I am to see that the spell on you two is no more."

"So where is the one who cast the spell on us?" Tom asked

"At the Dark castle, tied up and being guarded by Sir Luka." Marinette stated.

"We should send some guards to bring them here. Are they powerless now?"

"Yes they are." Adrien said sure of himself since he knew what he was doing now.

"Then we shall send more knights to help guard them. Until we can safely bring them in for trial." Queen Sabine declared.

"I will ask my old friend Sir Shuran to guard them...but I would like to ask you something..." Adrien said extremely nervous

"What is that?" Tom asked him as Marinette held his hand tightly.

Sabine looked at him confused. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well...I wish to court the princess...." he said nervously.

Sabine looked at her husband and smiled slightly. "Of course you may court her...if she would like that." he said looking at his daughter.

Marinette smiled widely and nodded her head. "Yes!" She excitedly exclaimed before clearing her throat and calming down, "I-I mean, yes. I would like to court Prince Adrien." She corrected with a smile.

Adrien chuckled and took her hand. "I'll keep her safe." He promised

"We have no doubt." Sabine smiled.

"Thank you your majesties." Adrien smiled

"Of course." Tom said smiling. "Now your brother and his soon to be bride...where are they?"

"Oh..." he smiled and walked to the door and looked at Ambrose and Claire and Shuran. Claire looked up at Adrien and lightly bit her lip embarrassed. Shuran smiled shamelessly at his friend before nodding to the king and queen. "Would you like to come back in?" he asked. The three of them nodded and followed Adrien back into the room.

"Hello your Majesties." AMbrose said smiling.

"Prince Ambrose." Sabine smiled back.

"Prince Ambrose." Tom Smiled. "Lady Claire...and i believe you are Sir Shuran?"

"Yes your Majesty. I am." Shuran replied.

"May I ask you do watch over the ones who fool the Queen and myself?" he asked him

"Of course your Majesties, I will make sure they do not escape." Shuran reassured. Claire looked over at Shuran worriedly before quickly looking down. She worried about her brother, but knew he could take care of himself.

"Thank you Sir Shuran." he said smiling.

"Shuran..." Adrien said then let go of Marinette's hand for a minute. "May I speak to you?"

Shuran bowed to the king and queen before nodding to Adrien. "Of course your highness." He said before following Adrien.

Adrien walked out of the room and closed the door. "Listen I took Lila's powers but considering the fact that Gabriel and Nathaniel escaped from...our dungeons..." he said

"I understand. I will make sure that they are never alone and that either myself or sir Luka is over seeing the watch." Shuran reassured before glancing at the door.

"Thank you Shuran...and don't worry about Claire and Marinette...Ambrose and I will take care of them..."

"I know that, thank you." He nodded. "I will be heading out now. Tell Claire I said see her soon, she hates goodbyes."

"I will, thank you." Shuran nodded and left to follow the request of King Tom and Queen Sabine. Adrien sighed and walked back into the room.

Marinette smiled when Adrien came back into the room. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes..." he said softly

Queen Sabine nodded and smiled. "Then how about you all go relax until supper. You've had a very stressful day so far." She offered.

"Thank you my queen..." Adrien said and led the other three out.

Claire looked at the others once they were out of the throne room. "Is Shuran still here?" She spoke up.

"No he...he went on back to the castle to watch the three..."

"O-oh. Alright." She sighed.

Marinette placed a hand on Claire's shoulder. "Don't worry, Shuran will be safe."

"I'm sorry...he said that he'll see you soon..." Claire nodded and looked down.

"It's going to be alright Claire..." Ambrose said softly. She nodded again and held Ambrose's hand tightly. "Hey come here." he said softly as he pulled her to him

Claire wrapped her arms around him gently and burried her face in his chest, feeling some tears come to her eyes. "I-I'm just worried." She muttered.

"I know...you don't have to be..." Claire nodded before slowly pulling her face away from his chest, wiping her eyes.

"Mari let's give them some time..." Adrien said softly. Marinette looked at Claire before nodding and following him out.

Ambrose sighed and held her close. "Claire you know that Shuran will be alright." he told her.

"I know...I'm just worried about him being with them. We do not know how they escaped before so who knows if they will again. And with out Wedding being so close...I just want him there for it."

"I know...but you don't have to worry I'm sure that Luka will keep them both save...okay don't worry please..." Claire nodded and held him tight. Ambrose sighed and held her close to him. "Why don't we go see if we can get a room here and rest?"

She nodded and smiled up at him. "That sounds amazing."

"Alright...I'll ask Marinette." Ambrose said

"Alright." She smiled and let him go so he could go.

"I'll be right back." he said and walked over to where Marinette "Can I talk to you?" he asked

"Of course." Marinette smiled, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if Claire and I can have a room to stay in for a while?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for not having someone show you when we returned." Marinette replied before calling a servant over. "Please show Prince Ambrose and Lady Claire to their room for their stay here."

"Of course your Highness." The servant replied before smiling and bowing slightly to Ambrose. "Lets go get Lady Claire and I will show you your room."

"Thank you Marinette." Ambrose said and walked over to Claire. Claire looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled to see Ambrose and a servant walking to her. "Hey come on." he smiled

She nodded and they followed the servant to a door which they opened and gestured the couple into it. "Thank you." Claire smiled.

"You are welcome my Lady." The servant bowed before closing the door.

"Hey come here." he said softly as he lead her to the bed. "you know he's going to be alright...I know that Adrien more than likely will go back..." he muttered

"That makes me feel better." Claire replied with some sarcasm.

"You know I don't want him going back either right?" he asked her

"I know..." She trailed before sitting on the bed, looking down at her lap.

"What is it love?" he asked

"I just.....what happened, what they said, I guess its sticking with me for some reason."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"When Lila called me a freak....and Gabriel demanding me to give him powers....like I was an animal......and then when I wouldn't, he would just get rid of me...." She trailed, feeling tears coming back to her eyes.

"Listen to me, you aren't a freak, and you aren't an animal...as for him getting rid of you...I would kill him be fore he could even try..." Claire nodded and looked up to Ambrose. "Claire I love you and your powers you aren't an animal or a freak. You're amazing person who is always helping." he said softly

"Thank you Ambrose. For all you've done." Claire smiled, sniffling slightly.

"Hey come here." he said and pulled her close.

She curled close to him and laid her head against him.

He just held her close

 


	19. Chapter 19

Luka sat at the door of the dungeons where he moved the three villains to to better guard them, when Shuran walked up

"How are they doing?" Shuran asked as he walked up.

"Still out cold." Luka said

"Good. Where are the other guards? I thought there were supposed to be others here to help guard." He replied, looking around.

"Sleeping...they were up all night looking for the princess. And for me I'm fine with Magic..."

"Prince Adrien told me about that. It's a good tool to have." Shuran agreed.

"Yes, I have a high tolerance for magic." He said looking down thinking of his past.

Shuran looked at him before sitting down next to him. "Tragic past?"

"Yes..." he sighed. "I lost my sister and family to magic...then I was tortured by the magic until I was no longer effected by it."

"Ouch." Shuran replied. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"That why I was able to avoid being put under the spell...because it doesn't effect me." He sighed

Shuran nodded. "You are strong." He replied before quietly muttering "unlike me."

"What do you mean?" He asked "From what I've seen you are quite strong."

"I wasn't always..." He sighed.

"I wont tell anyone if you don't want."

Shuran sighed and looked down. "When Claire first got her powers, she had to stay in bed asleep for a while. When our parents found out, they didn't know what to do. Magic was seen as something evil, something to fear because the person who has it was capable of so much harm. They fought over what to do until they came up with what they thought was the best option, leave her alone at the manor while we fled. I didn't want to leave her alone because she was too young to be left alone. I wanted to stand up and say that she wouldn't hurt anyone. But I couldn't, I didn't stand up to my parents when it came to my sister's well being. She didn't have a say in what happened because she was resting. When we left, she was still out. I didn't talk to my parents about how I felt. The only thing I did was sign up to join the royal guard, a Lord signing up to be a guard was different, but it seemed like my parents approved. I still haven't told them that I did it to go back to Claire, I haven't talked to them since I left for training. I don't even think they know Claire is marrying Prince Ambrose." Shuran explained, the weight of what he had done coming back to him. He hated that he didn't stand up for his sister when he should have.

"Oh wow and I thought I had it bad...does Claire know?"

"I don't think so, she doesn't really talk about why our parents aren't at the manor. She asked when she woke up where they were, but I told her they would be back."

"Maybe you should tell her...I think she has an idea and that's why shes scared to be left alone...I saw it on her face when we were fighting these three."

"She already has a lot going on, not only with what's happened with those three, but with helping to get the wedding and coronation together." Shuran sighed. "I mean, I guess I should tell her before the wedding, just in case they do know and show up."

"Shuran I have a feeling that she already knows..." Luka said. Shuran sighed and put his head in his hands. If she did know, then that means he had let her down once again. "You know you should worry...and show her what she means to you."

"I will, I'll try and tell her soon." Shuran sighed, looking back to the dungeon door.

"You can go on if you would like. You do not have to stay. These three aren't going anywhere." he said

"The King and Queen asked me to stay here until we were able to transport them. I'm just a little worried that it's been quiet for so long."

"Why is that?" he asked

"Noise means that they're there, quiet could mean plenty of different things. They should have come too by now." Shuran explained.

"Too be honest they won't be to for a while. I may not use magic but I do have some items. I did have a bag of poppy powder that puts them in a deep sleep." Luka told him

"Alright, we should try and save that for transport, that's where they could escape easier."

"Yes, I only used a little." He said as one of the other knights walked up to Luka and Shuran.

"Excuse me Sir Luka, we've come to relive you." He said.

Shuran stood up and looked to the knights before looking to Luka. "I will stay here with them, you go rest." He advised.

"Yes thank you..." he sighed and handed his sword to him. "It deflects magic...just in case."

Shuran nodded and took the sword. "I will use it well and make sure it is returned safely." Luka nodded and walked to were some of the other knights were still resting and quickly fell to sleep as Lila came to and noticed Shuran.

"What the hell am I doing here ?!

"You are under arrest until we are able to transport all of you for trial." Shuran replied with a glare.

"You think that this cage will hold me?!" She asked trying to fire magic at him but it died out before it hit him.

"You are using left over magic from your necklace." He stated

"How did you know?" She hissed

Shuran smirked. "Plenty of reading." he replied, telling some of the truth.

"So answer this..." Gabriel said as he came to. "How does it feel to be related to an freaking animal?"

"She is not an animal." Shuran seethed.

"Oh really? She can't even control the magic."

"Yes she can." Shuran replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He really didn't know if she truly did, but knew that he would trust her no matter what.

"You'll see...she'll destroy everything like your parents thought."

"No she won't! My parents were wrong about her and so are you!" He snapped.

"Are you so sure about that?" he asked smiling. "I know well what your parents thought about her."

Shuran glared at him, confused but slightly nervous. "How?"

Gabriel and Lila both smiled a him "You'll see." he said "At that bastard son of mine's wedding.

Shuran walked up to the cage, sword drawn and pointed at the two of them. "What did you do to them?" He asked, more demanded.

"You'll see." Lila smiled as well

The other knights that came to release Luka came over and took Shuran by the shoulders. He was ready to execute all three of them right there, but the knights stopped him, reminding him that they could be lying just to anger him. Shuran glared back at them before putting the sword away, sitting against the wall and keeping quiet while they watched them.

"What's the matter traitor?" Gabriel asked "Can't handle the truth?"

"I am not a traitor, I have protected the kingdom while you have tried to destroy it." Shuran replied through gritted teeth.

"You are a traitor since you betrayed the crown and took the side of the murderer." Gabriel said

"I didn't take your side, you are the murderer. I took the side of the truth."

"Yet here you are alone with no family but an animal." he sneered.

Shuran growled. "My sister is not an animal."

"We shall see." he smiled

Shuran glared at Gabriel and shook his head. He would never believe his sister was an animal.

"Just ignore him Sir Shuran." the knight said that stopped him before.

Shuran glanced over at the knight before looking down and shaking his head slightly. "I have dealt with these words for too long, ignored them for too long. I am not going to anymore."

"Don't let him get to you Lord Shuran." he said shocking Shuran.

Shuran's head snapped up at the knight. No one had called him that since he became a knight, taking that title so he wouldn't be associated with his family. "Why did you call me that?" He stated, a slight glare at the knight.

"How many in this kingdom know who you are Shuran?" the knight asked removing his own helmet.

Shuran stood up and glared at the knight. "Father." He stated.

"Shuran listen to me...you mother and I didn't want to leave and we didn't have a choice..." he said ashamed. "We were spelled..."

"That does nothing for what you called her. After I learned how to tell the difference between those under a spell and not, I remember seeing your eyes clear, not gazed." Shuran stated.

Ashton looked down and sighed. "Not all spells are visible in the eyes." he said

Shuran shook his head. "You both still said vile things, and did not go back when this spell wore off."

"We did not return because of what happened...we weren't free until a week ago." he said

Shuran glared and turned to the prisoners. "We will talk about this another time. Now, we have a duty to keep these prisoners locked up." Shuran commanded. He was technically ranked higher than his father by being the personal guard to both princes.

Ashton sighed and nodded. "I will send someone else to stand with you..." he said Shuran didn't respond as he kept watch over the prisoners with the other knights in the room.

~~~

Ashton sighed and walked out as he went to have someone else to guard with Shuran and then sat with Luka who just rested then looked around

"I thought you were with Knight Shuran and the prisoners?" Luka asked the knight that came in.

"I can't be around Shuran at the moment. One of the others took over...he...he doesn't believe me..."

Luka sighed and shook his head. "It will take time, Sir Ashton. He has spent so long believing that what you and your wife said was what you truly felt. The spell used was truly a strange control spell because there were no signs of it."

"B-But I just wished...that he...h-he would listen and at least g-give us a chance..."

"I know, but again, with time he will. I'm sure that if you talk to your daughter, she will believe you. She may know more about spells and magic than he does."

"I...I hope so...I just wished..."

Luka nodded and placed a hand on Ashton's shoulder. "Everyone wishes they could go back in time and change but cannot. All we can do is try to move past it and change the world for the future."

"Maybe you should...I mean try to keep him cool...two are awake...and one of them were the ones who took me and my wife..."

"I will try." Luka smiled before patting his shoulder and walking out of the room.

"Thank you Sir Luka..." he muttered and pulled out a locket that held a picture of his two children. It was something that he kept all the time.

~~~

"Sir Shuran?" Luka asked

Shuran glanced over and had to look again in shock. "Sir Luka, I thought you were resting."

"I'm fine. How long have they been awake?" he asked

"Not long, why are you here? You should be resting."

"I told you I am fine." he said

Shuran sighed and looked to the prisoners. "Well, they are still locked up. Safe from everyone else...for now."

"You know that you can't..."

"Can't what?"

"You can't judge them...or your parents for something that was beyond their control."

"They shouldn't have left my sister behind." Shuran replied, sending a glare to Luka. "I am not talking about this right now, we have a duty to perform."

"Fine...but you should know that until last week they didn't even think that they had children..." he sighed and looked at Adrien would had walked back to see them and help.

Shuran turned his attention away from Luka. "Prince Adrien, I thought you were at the castle with Princess Marinette." Shuran greeted with a bow.

"I assume I came at a bad time?" Adrien asked as Gabriel glared at him. Then he sighed "No the princess is resting and I wished to talk to them."

"Everything is alright here, but if you wish to talk to them, you may. We will be here for your protection." Shuran nodded.

"I will be fine..." he said looking at Lila. "Why did you do this? Why did you frame me for something that didn't even happen?"

"You and your brother are not the true rulers of your kingdom. King Gabriel is. After we killed you, we were going to take care of him next." Lila seethed.

"You won't take him down..." Adrien said. "Ambrose is the rightful heir...I do not wish it...you however...you are nothing but a little girl playing with people's lives and ruining families." he said confusing Shuran as to what he wast talking about.

"Oh, so it seems only the little wolf is the only who does not believe it." Lila smirked. "Interesting."

"My Prince, what is she talking about? If this is about my father, she is telling lies." Shuran said, glaring at Lila.

"No she isn't Shuran." Adrien said looking at Shuran

"She is. I told you what my parents had done. I saw their eyes, there was no spell!" He insisted.

"Shuran you know of my own magic correct...to remove any type of magic?" Adrien asked

"Of course, that is how we stopped Gabriel and Nathaniel before." Shuran nodded.

"Then you should know that when I was here I met a knight that would often talk about the children that he and his wife wished that they had, but never did. He had a locket with him and never understood why he had it, because he had two children in it. He told me he didn't know who they were but he felt close to them, especially the girl. I immediately recognized them and knew who they were but never told him because of what you had told me. However when the princess and I returned last week I realized that the spell that they were under there were no signs, because it was a form of dark magic that didn't show signs. " Adrien explained. "I removed the spell when we arrived and immediately the first thing they asked as soon as they realized who i was, was where their children were and if their daughter was safe."

Shuran looked at Adrien shocked. "N-no....they don't care. They...they left her and called her vile things. Monster.....freak.....evil witch." He studdered. He didn't want to believe it.

"You really are dense. Not all spells show signs, I learned the one control spell that wouldn't, a memory erasing spell that I mixed with a control so they would not remember once they were out of the kingdom. Believing the little lie child me told them." Lila proudly explained.

"It is true Shuran...I removed it...and Sir Ashton has been asking about you and Claire all week, you can ask Marinette "

Shuran looked away form everyone, glancing down so his face would be concealed. They were asking about them? Did they truly miss them? And the spell, was real? He took a small, shakey breath before looking to Prince Adrien. "Thank you for informing me. I will make sure to inform Claire when I see her next and talk to Sir Ashton after these three are properly locked away after their trials."

Adrien nodded and looked at Lila and especially Gabriel. "You should have paid closer attention to your own family Gabriel instead of trying to ruin others. Maybe then you would have seen the truth about myself and Ambrose much sooner.”

"What I should have done was get rid of both of you when I had the chance." Gabriel sneered.

Adrien shook his head and looked at him. "You don't understand how long do you think Ambrose has had his powers?"

"Since you angered him and he gave you that scar." Gabriel answered, knowing the exact moment.

"Then you know you could have never got rid of us."

"I know that by that time, I was too late."

"You really don't care..." he sighed. and walked away. "I pray that they go easy on you for what you have done...because despite what you've done...I still love you." Gabriel glared at his son before holding his head up higher and turning his head away from them. Adrien sighed and walked out of the castle then to the knights that accompanied him. "You may take them..." he said and walked away as Shuran followed him leaving Luka to watch the three.

"Prince Adrien, are you alright?" Shuran asked as he caught up with his friend.

"I'm fine..." he muttered

Shuran waited until the knights left them alone before facing him. "Not you are not." He replied quietly.

"Its...just I wished that he wouldn't have...maybe some feelings..."

"I know, I think the same....or _thought_ the same of my parents."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I had planned to tell you when you got here..."

"I understand, I probably wouldn't have believed it then anyways. I still can not really believe it."

"Perhaps..."

Shuran nodded slightly before looking as some of the knights coming back with one of the prisoners. "Where are we taking them for holding?" Adrien sighed and told them that there was a building that was blocking all magic. Shuran nodded, that sounded like the best place to hold them. "I will have Luka give the knights escorting them some of the magic poppy seeds he has so they will be easier to manage."

"Thank you Shuran..." he sighed.

"You're welcome." Shuran smiled before walking away from him and to Luka to ask about giving the guards transporting some of the poppy seeds. Adrien sighed as he sat against the wall his face buried. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Once Shuran was told yes, he went back to Adrien. "Let's head back to the palace, Luka and the others have things handled here." He offered once he got back to him.

"Yeah sure..." he muttered

Shuran helped him up and the two walked out of the Dark castle. "Do not worry, they will not be getting away this time." He reassured.

"That's not what I am worried about..."

"Then what is it? If you wish to share."

"I just don't know if I should tell Ambrose...I mean he really loved father too..."

"That choice is up to you. I can be there to help you if you wish."

"No I am sure that he would understand...but are you going to tell Claire the truth?"

Shuran sighed as they neared the carriage to take them back to the palace. "I do not know. I don't know what she knows about our parents anyways."

"Then maybe you should let it be water under the bridge and let her decide." Adrien suggested again wishing he had told him sooner

"Perhaps...until I know what she does." Adrien nodded and got in the carriage followed by Shuran and laid his head back. He was still wiped out from using his magic to take Lila's. "Rest your Highness, you need it. I will make sure to wake you when we arrive." Adrien nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep. Shuran sighed as he saw his friend sleeping, looking out the small window as the made their way to the Palace.

 


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later Ashton was in the court yard looking at the locket again. "I am not surprised that he hates us..." Ashton muttered

Ophelie walked over to her husband and sat next to him. "We were so cruel while under that spell....I wonder how Claire feels about this..." She sighed, looking at the locket as well.

"If she even knows...from the way Shuran talked he didn't even tell her we were gone..."

"She must have notice when we were not in the manor." She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I do not know...but you should have seen the looked in his eyes when I told him who I was...it was pure hate and he didn't even give me a chance to explain..." he sighed

"He was most likely shocked....all we can do is hope he will come around and .....maybe Claire will too."

"I don't know...I've just missed them both so much..."

"I have too my love."

"I'm just thankful to Prince Adrien." Ashton said putting the locket up. "He is giving us a chance to fix this..."

"Yes, he has given us a chance to make things right.”

"If they will allow it." He said as Ambrose and Claire walked into the yard. Claire hadn't seen the other two in the court yard as she was smiling and looking down, happy to be spending time with Ambrose. Ambrose was the same feeling happy that they were spending time together, but he also brought her there hoping to see her parents since Adrien had told him everything.

"Claire can I ask you something?" He asked looking at her

"Of course." Claire smiled as she looked up at him.

"Do you ever think of your parents?" He asked

She stopped for a moment and shook her head. "No, not really. Why?"

"I was just wondering... I mean it could be nice to have parents that really cares for you." He said thinking how his own father didn't care.

"Your father was there with you, no matter how evil he is." Claire reassured.

"What if your parents were too and you didn't know?" He asked leaving out how he wanted to kill Ambrose when he was a child before he got his magic

Claire looked at him confused. "I don't know. Shuran was the only one I ever really saw when I woke up. He told me that our parents would be back but...." She trailed off, looking down.

"Claire, do you trust me to tell you something that Shuran just learned himself?"

"Ambrose, I trust you with my life." She replied looking back at him.

"Claire, your parents were under a spell that not only controlled them, but erased their memories and showed. No signs." Ambrose told her turning her to where her parent sat not even looking their way.

"W-what?" She muttered, looking over at the two people sitting on a bench. Tears came to her eyes when she saw them, but she didn't know if the were tears of joy or sadness.

"They never wanted to leave you or Shuran...they didn't even know about it until Adrien took the spell off of them a week ago and he realized everything. Lila confirmed it that night when Adrien spoke with her in front of Shuran and Luka." Ambrose said as Ashton looked up and saw Claire. Claire just looked at her parents as she saw her father notice her. She was confused, scared, and maybe excited? She couldn't believe that they were there.

"Claire..." he said looking at her and smiled. Ophelie looked up and smiled slightly when she saw her daughter.

"Go talk to them Claire...I'll be right beside of you..." Ambrose said softly

Claire nervously looked back at Ambrose before looking back at them. "M-Mother? F-Father?" She muttered before slowly walking to them.

"Oh Claire, you're so beautiful..." Ashton said with shame in his eyes that he missed it because of Lila.

She felt a tear run down her face as she saw the broken feelings in their eyes. She picked up her pace, lifting her dress slightly as she almost ran to them. She ran into her father and hugged him tight. "I-I m-missed y-you." She cried.

Ophelie joined the two of them in a hug and held her daughter close. "Oh my dear, we missed you too. We are so sorry we left you for so long."

"We've missed you so much too dear...I'm so sorry, we never hated you or your magic."

Claire just burried herself into her father's chest and held them closer. When she let go, she turned to her mother and hugged her tight before turning back to Ambrose, tears in her eyes. "Y-You knew they w-were here." She muttered.

"Actually I had a feeling but I wasn't for sure. Adrien said they might be." He smiled Claire sniffled slightly and smiled to him.

Ophelie smiled at the prince before giving a small curtsy. "Thank you your Highness."

"You are quite welcome." He smiled and looked at Claire. "Would you like me to leave you alone for a while?" He asked Claire didn't know how to reply. She wanted to talk again to her parents, but she was still nervous about being left alone with them.

"Please stay your highness." Ashton said noticing that she was uncomfortable and he would have been too if he had been left alone.

"Yes, we would love to get to know both of you. Especially before the wedding." Ophelie added.

"Of course Lady Ophelie." Ambrose smiled as Shuran stood to the side in the shadow and Adrien walked up

"Why don't you go and get to know them too Shuran?" Adriean asked

Shuran looked over at Adrien and shook his head. "Claire may have forgiven them, but I am afraid it will take more for me. I do not care if they were under a spell or not. I know what they said and how them leaving affected her." He stated, glaring back at his parents from the shadows.

“I understand Shuran." he said "Perhaps with time...I mean it's not like they meant any thing..." he said. "Unlike him..."

Shuran nodded his head slowly. "I understand, and I am sorry for all you're father said about you. I am glad that there seems to be kingdoms out there that did not believe him. Because you have found your true love."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah I couldn't live with out her." he said. "Why don't you go talk to them...but just give them a chance...please...put this behind you?" he asked

Shuran glanced at him. "I do not know if I can." He admitted.

"Will you at least let her get to know them... I mean you may never forget or forgive them...but....Let her just have them...I mean look how happy she is about having them back and loving her for herself." he said

Shuran looked over at Claire smiling at their parents as the three of them and Ambrose talked. He wanted to go over and stop them, pull his sister away so she couldn't get hurt again and keep her away from them forever. But the happiness and joy on her face stopped him. He sighed and looked away. "She will not always be friendly to them. It will only be a matter of time before they hurt her again." He stated.

"Perhaps...but then you know that Ambrose is there as well..." Adrien said. "And besides...they aren't going back to the kingdom...Ashton told me he and your mother would be staying here..."

Shuran nodded his head. "That's what I thought. If they wanted to talk to her again, they could have waited until the wedding and come then, or sent a letter explaining everything. She, most likely, will not take it well that they will stay here."

"You don't understand..." Adrien looked down. "Ashton is a knight here in the guard and Ophelie is on the queen's counsel...they can't exactly leave..."

"It's still going to hurt her." Shuran muttered

"You're just protective of her... I know well how it feels cause I am that way about Ambrose. But you should at least give them a chance..." Adrien muttered. "While she has them..."

Shuran sighed and looked down. "Do you wish for me to go over there and talk to them?" He asked, going into is royal guard mode.

"Only if you wish to...I'm not forcing you to face them if you are not ready...I was merely saying that you should just give them time...perhaps with time you can see that they truly cared for you..." Adrien said softly. Shuran nodded before looking back at them for a moment and leaving back into the palace. He wasn't ready to face them, he knew exactly what they did to Claire, and now all he can do is be there for her when they hurt her again. Adrien sighed and walked to where Marinette was waiting for him. "Well that went well..." he sighed.

"He did not go over to them, did he?" Marinette asked with a sigh.

"No he did not...I do not think that he will..." Adrien sighed.

Marinette sighed. "What about Claire? How is she doing so far?"

"It seems that she is doing well." Adrien said looking at his brother and soon to be sister in law.

"That's good." She smiled, looking over to them as well.

"Yes...I just hope that they don't hurt her...I mean I can't take it from Shuran and Claire at the same time..."

"Claire is understanding, I'm sure she will understand that they cannot move back to their manor in your kingdom because of the life they have here from that spell."

"I don't know..." he said softly when suddenly Ambrose started yelling and Claire took off crying. "Oh no..."

"I cant believe you would tell her this just after she found you again." Ambrose yelled

"We were just letting her know that we wouldn't be coming back to the manor...we didn't want to hurt her or get her upset." Ashton tried to explain. "Please your highness." He said as Adrien and Marinette ran over to them.

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"They aren't coming back and told her now instead of waiting." Ambrose said with a growl.

"We are deeply sorry you're Highnesses, we did not mean to hurt her. We just told her that we cannot leave the kingdom. I am on the Queen's court and Lord Ashton is a knight." Ophelie stated with a low curtsy and looking down away from them.

"It is true Ambrose, you need to understand...they can not just leave." Adrien told his brother.

"It is not as though they will never see her again. They will be there for the wedding and I'm sure we can schedule visits between both of our kingdoms so they can see her." Marinette tried to reassure.

"They still could have waited and not tell her as soon as they could like, they couldn't wait to get rid of her ..." he said

“That is not true." Ophelie cried. "We just got her back, the last thing we want is for her to be alone again. We just thought that it would be better to tell her now instead of her finding out as she's leaving."

Ambrose sighed and looked down. "I see...I'm sorry...I... I will go find her...maybe talk to her..."

"Thank you your Highness. And it is us who should be apologizing."

"No...I...I shouldn't have yelled and realized that things as differed here..."

Marinette looked to Ambrose and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go find her, she is going to need you." She smiled slightly.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Claire ran into the palace until she got to the wardrobe in her and Ambrose's room. She got into the small space and closed the door over. This was something that she had been doing since she was young and her parents had gone. She sat in there curled up in a ball crying. Ambrose nodded and ran off to where Claire ran off to. "Claire? Love?" He asked once he got to the room.

Claire tried to stop crying when she heard his voice, but only muffled for a moment before another sob came. "A-A-Ambrose..." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.

Ambrose opened the door and and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright love," he said softly.

She curled against him and shook her head. "I-its n-not." She sobbed.

"Yes it is..." he said softly. "Listen to me, when you ran off i fussed at them and your mother told me why they told you now instead of when we leave in three days." he said softly. She sniffled slightly and looked up at him. “Your mother told me that the reason that they can't leave is because of the duties here...and when I said that it seemed like they couldn't wait to be rid of you...she broke down and said that the last thing they wanted was for you to be alone again, but they thought that it would have been better to find out now instead of when we left." Ambrose told her. "Your parents love you Claire. very much."

"B-But they l-left me, e-even if it w-was a s-spell. And Sh-Shuran did a-after I w-woke up." She cried.

"Love it wasn't their choice...and Shuran didn't know the full story..." he said softly.

Claire sighed shakily and curled closer to him. "I-I do not want to be alone a-again."

“You never will again..." he said softly. "We're going to be married in a two weeks..." he whispered. She nodded and held him close. Ambrose sighed and held her close to him. "Come on lets get out of the wardrobe..." he said "Unless you like being cramped." he added in a chuckle.

She smiled slightly before moving away so they could get out. "S-Sorry, it's a habit f-from before." She muttered.

"It's alright Claire...I understand more than you know..." he said thinking of how his father often tried to kill him before he got his magic and he would hide from it. Once out, she wrapped her arms around him again. "Hey come here. I promise you Claire you aren't going to be alone..."

"Thank you." She muttered back, burying her head in his chest.

Ambrose sighed and held her close. he didn't know what else to do. He wished that her parents had waited a while but he also understood why they told her then. It was better than her getting to know them more and then they told her they couldn't leave on the last day. "Look Marinette said that they were sure we could have time off for visits." he told her. "And I know that you would love having them in your life." he said

Claire nodded. "I would. D-Did they say if they would be there for the wedding?" She asked.

"Yes they are." he said smiling "In fact I believe Adrien told me that Ashton had already informed Luka, who is now the head of the knights because of the king and queen knowing who the old head of the knight is...Prince Adrien."

Claire smiled back up at him. "Thank you Ambrose."

"I love you Claire and I don't want you hurting." he said softly. "So you're welcome.

"I love you too." SHe smiled before pecking his cheek

"What do you think...should we tell Shuran about what happened?" he asked as they sat on the bed.

"No, it would only confirm what he thinks of them." She sighed.

“Yeah...I'm sorry my father did this...tore your family apart..." Ambrose sighed.

"It's alright. Everything happens for a reason." Claire stated, looking down at her hands, mainly her engagement ring.

"Are you thinking that if he didn't we would have never met?"

"It's possible. I mean I would go to the castle to visit Shuran when allowed, and if they didn't leave, he would possibly not have become a knight, and I wouldn't have visited the castle."

"That is what I was thinking." Ambrose smiled. "So in a way my father despite his evil intentions...he brought us together." he smiled.

“It seems so. There seems to be a bright side to all of this." Claire smiled back.

"Yes." he smiled and kissed her cheek. then he sighed. "Do you want to still see them?" he asked

She blushed lightly before nodding. "Y-Yes. Now that I know why they told me, I-I think everything will be fine."

Ambrose smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that you have your parents..." he muttered wishing that he did.

"After the wedding, they will be yours too." She smiled.

Ambrose nodded and sighed. "Yeah I guess so..." he said Claire smiled and held his hand.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Ambrose sighed as he looked over him and he shook his head and Shuran laughed. Shuran chuckled lightly. "Relax your Highness, everything will be fine." He reassured.

"I do not know if it will be..." he muttered. "I mean there can always be something to go wrong." he said

"Like what Ambrose? I mean come on, you have three here who can use magic, me you and Claire, then there is Mari and Shuran who fight. Not to mention the knights from both Mari's kingdom and ours. Everything will be fine." Adrien said to his brother.

"Exactly!" Shuran smiled. "Everything will be fine."

“I hope so..." he muttered.

Shuran walked over and placed a hand on Ambrose's shoulder. "We have the castle almost on lock down. No one gets in without an official invitation and every entrance is guarded by at least two men." He reassured.

"Thank you Shuran." He said smiling softly

“You are welcome your Highness." Shuran replied.

Adrien smiled. "Well you ready Brother?" He asked. Ambrose nodded and followed Adrien and Shuran out of the room and to the hall were their wedding/coronation will be. Adrien smile as they walked in and he took his place by Marinette as Shuran stood by Ambrose.

 

Claire looked down nervously at her dress. She was minutes away from marrying the man of her dreams and being crowned Queen. Her engagement ring was glistening on her hand, soon to be added by her wedding ring. Ashton looked at her and smiled."you look beautiful my dear." He said softly

"Thank you Father." She replied, smiling slightly at him. "I hope Ambrose thinks so too."

"I'm sure the Prince will be happy either way." He said. "You and him I can tell love each other deeply."

"We do." She smiled before hearing the music. She took a breath and looked ahead.

“Are you ready?” He asked

Claire nodded and carefully held onto her father's arm. "Yes." She whispered, nerves being replaced with excitement. Ashton held on to her arm tightly as they walked in to the room. Claire smiled as she saw Ambrose standing by the minister. He looked like the king she always saw him as, she just hoped she looked like someone who could be Queen.

Ambrose smiled as Claire walked down the isle with her father. He was glad that both Shuran and Claire gave their parents a chance and that Ashton was able to walk her in. Once they got to where he was standing Ashton handed Claire's hand to Ambrose and then bowed slightly. Then Ambrose looked at Claire. "You look so beautiful." He said

"Thank you, you look handsome as ever." Claire whispered back before both of them looked to the minister.

Ambrose smiled as he looked at Claire. "I do promise to take Claire as my wife and Queen "

Claire blushed slightly and smiled, repeating the words the minster told her and answered when asked if she would take Ambrose as her husband and King. "I do promise to take Ambrose as my husband and King." She smiled.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said

Ambrose smiled and kissed Claire. Then pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you." She replied, smiling at him.

Ambrose smiled and looked at the minister who was having them sit in the throne chairs. "Its time..." he said and both nodded before making their way, hand in hand up to the thrones, standing before them and looking out to the crowd.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people as to the statures that parliament agreed on and treat the people fair and just?" The minister asked the two newlyweds

"We do solemnly swear." Both of them stated with smiles on their faces.

The minister smiled and gently placed the crown on Ambrose first, then a smaller one on Claire. "I pronounce your new king and queen." The crowd bows lowly to the two as they sit on the thrones. Adrien smiled as he watched his brother and new sister in law being crowned. It was only right that they were after everything that they went through with their father. Ambrose looked at Claire and smiled. He never once let go of her hand. Now they were King and Queen.

~~~

Ambrose walked up to Claire that night and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "My queen." He said

Claire smiled and leaned back into his hold. "My King." She replied.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." He said softly as he rocked the two of them. "Are you sleepy?" He asked

"No, but I am pretty sure I know how happy you are, because I am as well." She answered.

"So my queen, what shall we do?"

Claire smiled and pulled him close for a kiss. "My King, there are many things we can do now that we are wed." She smirked after breaking the kiss.

"Then shall we my queen." He smiled and led her to the bed in their room. She giggled lightly an smiled at him.

~~~

Adrien sighed as he paced in the garden of Marinette's castle. He wanted to ask Marinette to marry him but he was also worried that he would tell him no. King Tom was walking by when he was the young prince pacing. He walked over and smiled friendly. "Is everything alright Prince Adrien?" He asked once he was close for him to hear.

"Oh uh yes your majesty." Adrien said

"Are you sure? You seemed bothered or nervous about something. Perhaps I can help?"

"Well...I...I was trying to think of what to ask..." he said nervously.

"To whom?"

"W-Well you...and the princess..." he added in a mumble

Tom had to repress a smile. "You have a question for me?" He asked.

"I...I do..." he said biting his lip nervously.

“Then ask away. There is no reason to be nervous."

"I... I would like to ask for your daughter's hand...in m-marriage."

Tom smiled and nodded his head. "I believe that is a great idea. You have my blessing." He stated.

"T-Thank you." He smiled

Tom nodded again before sending a reassuring smile. "I am sure she will react that same as me and say yes."

Adrien sighed and looked down. "I hope you are right." Tom smiled, gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking back into the palace. Adrien sighed and walked to his room and to where a small box lay. "I'm nervous Plagg..."

"Don't be, you've been through how much with her already? If she doesn't say yes, there's no way she _isn't_ going to say yes!" Plagg replied.

"I know...I just...after what happened with him..." he sighed

"Ask her!" Plagg insisted.

"I'm going to..." ge sighed "just wish me luck Plagg..." he sighed and walked out of the room

"Good Luck!" Plagg yelled as Adrien left

Adrien sighed and walked down to the gardens where he knew that Marinette would be and smiled trying to act like nothing was wrong. "um Mari?" he asked "Can i talk to you?"

Marinette was smiling and admiring some of the new flowers that were planted when he entered. When she saw him, she smiled and walked over to him. "Of course Adrien. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine...I just wanted to talk to you." he said

"Well, let's stroll and talk then." She smiled

"Yeah...why don't we go to the beach? we haven't been there for a while."

She smiled and nodded. The last time they had been there was before all of this had happened. "Sounds perfect my love."

Adrien smiled as she said that and held his hand out to her. "Shall we then milady?" he asked She nodded and took his hand, excited to spend time with him. "I wonder how Claire and Ambrose are doing." he said smiling at the thought of Claire and Shuran being related to him now.

"Probably too happy for words and trying to figure out what to do next for the kingdom. We know Claire will most likely be working on her magic as well." Marinette replied with a smile.

"Well considering she's more than mastered it without her knowledge..." Adrien said shocking Marinette

"Wh-what?! She has?" Marinette replied, stopping short.

"Mari when a sorcerer or sorceress hits the second burst, their magic is immediately under their control." he told her. "She probably doesn't realize it yet."

Marinette smiled. "How long do you think it will take her to figure it out?"

"With Ambrose...doubtful very long..." Adrien said with a chuckle. Marinette chuckled as well before they started walking again. "Anyway...I was kind of wanting to ask you something...something important.

Marinette looked at him slightly concerned. "What is it?"

"I was wondering...if you would be my princess...?" he asked holding a small box up.

She covered her mouth in shock as tears of joy came into her eyes, both from the proposal and the slight pun she had made. "Yes. Yes I will be your Princess. Even though I was before." She chuckled.

He smiled and put the ring on. "I love you Marinette. So much."

"I love you too." She smiled.

He smiled and kissed her lightly. He never thought that after his father tried to have him killed and caused him to run for his life, that he would meet the love of his life and stop his father once and for all. Now his brother was married and King, and Adrien would soon marry Marinette. His life was at last complete.

 


End file.
